


The Forgotten Wife

by Istoletime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoletime/pseuds/Istoletime
Summary: Lorna Faith was born in the Underground City, she had a normal family life until Kenny Ackerman turned up at the tavern her parents helped run. The events of that night changed her life forever, but would anyone save her? - A rewrite of this fanfiction
Relationships: Beast Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	1. Opening Chapter - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it longer than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for the anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City with my OC Lorna Faith, the story will be different this time round.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is already posted on my ff.net account - IStoleTime
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Opening Chapter - Introduction. 

My Father once told me long ago that the Underground City was located under the Capital, he use to read books to me about it when I was young. He told me that the Capital was called Mitra, it's the area of land surrounded by Wall Sina. But I'm not really sure because I've never seen or visited the Upper World, I had been born in the Underground City. I've only ever read about the Upper World in books and the books down here aren't very helpful, they were basically falling apart from their book spines.

My parents Brock and Amelia Faith were born in the Karanese District, they had fled to the Underground City after my Father had gotten into trouble with some merchants over missing food and medicine. They had accused him of selling medicine to poor citizens of the Underground City for affordable prices and giving free food away to the homeless on the Underground City's streets. He denied their claims and fled with my Mother to the Underground City before the Military Police got involved, it was the only option he had to protect his wife.

My Father was a kind man, he hated seeing people suffer which made him innocent in my eyes. My parents had settled down in the Underground City, they had managed to get steady jobs in a tavern called The Red Rat in the East part of City. My Mother helped out in the kitchen and my Father became the barkeeper of the tavern, they basically ran the tavern for the old Landlord in the end.

My parents lived in the upstairs quarters of the tavern with the old Landlord James Smith, they quickly became a firm family unit. My Mother became quite fond of him, she thought of him has her Father and he became my adoptive Grandfather in the end. He was a jolly old soul, he told me many stories about the Upper World and the Titans that roamed beyond the walls. My Mother wasn't too pleased about the stories he had told me about the Titans though, I had accidentally stumbled across some stretches of Titans in a book when I was a child and they had given me nightmares for months.

Thugs and merchants mainly used the tavern for their dodgy dealings, but the Landlord didn't seem to mind because this was the way he had made his living for years. But this was the normal way down here in the Underground City, this place was full of criminals and liars. There were gangs of thugs who preyed on the weak, they forced families onto the streets and most of the merchants were untrustworthy. Poverty wasn't a rare thing down here, there were fatal diseases and prostitutes in most parts of the City.

One year later after my parents had fled to the Underground City I was born, they named me Lorna Maria Faith. My life was pretty good at the tavern, I had a normal upbringing and I was educated by Mother. When I turned fifteen I started helping my Mother out in the kitchen, I also helped to keep the tavern clean and serviced some of the meals to the customers when it got busy.

On the odd occasion I wasn't allowed to leave the upstairs quarters, that normally meant dodgy dealings were going on or the tavern was closed for the evening because the Landlord was expecting visitors. I use to sneak from my room and spy on the visitors from the staircase, I couldn't help myself sometimes since it was exciting to hear about what was going on in the City. I would peer through the gaps of the wooden banister and listen to everything they would say, but one night the visitors were spellbinding.

Four men turned up at the tavern, they were wearing green cloaks and uniforms. Sitting around a table they spoke amongst each other while they enjoyed a blow of vegetable stew and freshly made bread, my Father had even brought them four tankards of the best tavern's ale. The Landlord soon joined them with my Father, the conversation they were having sounded quite bad from what I had overheard.

They spoke about some stolen goods, they wanted to use the tavern to catch some merchants that were planning on selling stolen weapons which had been taken from the Military Police's storage. The merchants had arranged to sell the weapons to a group of local thugs in the Underground City, luckily for the Military Police they had someone on the inside who had leaked the merchant's plan to them. The Landlord had agreed for them to use his tavern for an handsome price, my Father on the other hand wasn't too keen about the idea. But he had no choice but to go along with the Landlord's wishes, he was just the barkeeper after all.

The conversation had lasted for over an hour, they had discussed their plan in great detail with the Landlord and my Father. They had told them that a Kenny Ackerman would be visiting them tomorrow around closing time, he would be spending the night at the tavern before the merchants arrived to sell the Military Police's property to the thugs. After the visitors had left the tavern I hurried back to my room and climbed into my bed, pulling my blankets over me I pretended that I was sleeping. The light from the hallway crept into my room, I could see my Mother's shadow on the wall next to my bed. She must have stood in the doorway for a few seconds before she left, not long after that I fell asleep.


	2. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more longer than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This is a rewrite of my old fanficiton.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 2!

The next day went by quickly for Lorna, she did most of the chores around the tavern and helped her Mother out in the kitchen like she did each day. The tavern had been quite busy today, there were the locals who used the tavern often and unknown merchants who tried to sell on their goods to the customers. Lorna had been stopped a few times by some of the merchants while she was serving customers, they tried offering her golden necklaces and silk garments for a quiet moment in the alleyway behind the tavern.

Lorna may have only been fifteen, but she wasn't stupid like some of the other girls who worked in the local taverns in the City. She wouldn't even dream of doing anything undignified with any of the customers who visited the tavern, she knows what goes on in the alleyways after hours. Poor women forced into prostitution because they couldn't afford to support themselves or their families, it was even worse when they were forced into prostitution by criminals for money.

Lorna refused their advances and continued serving the customers, it would be closing time soon and this visitor the Landlord was expecting would be here soon. She returned back to the kitchen and helped out her Mother with the last of the dish washing. They put all of the clean pots away in the cupboards and swept the floors of the tavern before they put away all of the unused ingredients in the pantry. All Lorna needed to do now was blow out the candles in the lanterns outside of the tavern and scrub the stone steps of the tavern. Her Mother heated up some water in the cooking pot over the fireplace, she poured some of the hot water into a bucket and handed her a scrubbing brush. She told Lorna to be quick, she said Kenny Ackerman would be arriving soon.

Quickly leaving the kitchen with the bucket of hot water Lorna said hello to the Landlord before she opened the big wooden doors of the tavern, she hurried through the doorway. She placed the bucket down near an empty ale barrel, she really hated scrubbing the steps of the tavern. The steps were normally covered in dirt and mud or even blood sometimes if the customers decided to get a little bit rowdy before closing time.

Lorna picked the bucket up from the ground and poured half of the hot water over the seven stone steps, she then placed the bucket back down next to the ale barrel. Dipping the wooden scrubbing brush into the bucket of water she crouched on the second step and began to quickly scrub the top step, she blew some of her fringe away from my eyes has she began to scrub the step harder.

Dipping the scrubbing brush back into the bucket of water again Lorna partly climbed onto the third step and brushed some cobwebs away near the corner of the door frame. Turning her attention back to the steps she crouched on the third step of tavern and continued to scrub them. But without warning she felt someone barge passed her.

" Move out of the way girl, you're blocking my way!" Said a man.

Lorna wobbled slightly and fell onto her knees, she groaned when she felt a sharp pain on her left hand. She quickly looked at her hand and frowned when she saw a scrape on the palm of her hand. She looking up from her hand and saw two men walking up the steps, they didn't even apologize for knocking her over.

One of the men was tall and slim, he had an air of authority about him. He was wearing a large black overcoat that reached passed his knees and a bowler hat with a white band around it on his head. The other man was quite short with short straight black hair styled into undercut, he was wearing casual clothes and black cloak. Lorna clenched her scraped hand and quickly got up from the step, they clearly had no manners at all.

" Hey!" Lorna frowned, she raised her voice at them. " Surely you saw me cleaning the steps before you knocked me out of your way, I suggest you apologize to me before I tell my Father of you!"

" Will you just shut up!" Said the tall man.

" I will not shut up!" Lorna said. " Also we're closed, so I would also suggest if you would please leave before our important visitor arrives! And look what you have done to my clean steps, there's dirty footsteps all over them now! I'm going to have to redo them all over again now, thanks a lot for your inconsiderate behaviour!"

" You surely are a chirpy little runt, I would suggest you shut your pretty little mouth before I let my boy here silence you for your lack of respect for your elders!" Said the tall man. " Levi my dear boy, if you wouldn't mind teaching her some manners while I meet the owner of this establishment. But be quick, there is more important matters at hand than whiny little maidens!"

Lorna watched the man wearing the large black overcoat enter the tavern, the other man who he referred to has Levi stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. She held the scrubbing brush towards him and threatened to hit him with it if he laid one finger on her. He didn't seem fazed by her threat, he just continued staring at her with his narrow grey coloured eyes. His face was expressionless, she had no idea what he was thinking or if he was even planning on attacking her.

After a while Lorna lowered the scrubbing brush, her arm was getting tried anyway and she had enough of his staring. She looked away from his gaze and crouched back down on the third step again, she was going to ignore him and get on with the last of her chores before her Mother served up supper.

" Don't piss your pants, I wouldn't attack an unharmed brat without a reason." Levi said, his voice was emotionless. " By the way, you've missed a spot..."

" What?" Lorna asked.

Lorns quickly looked up at him from the step, he continued staring at her for a while longer until he decided to turn his gaze away from her. He walk through the doorway of the tavern and slammed the door behind him, he was a very bad mannered man. Lorna sighed to herself has she looked back down at the stone step, what an asshole she thought to herself before she began to scrub the steps of the tavern once again.


	3. Fight or Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more longer than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 3!

After Lorna had finished cleaning the tavern's steps she returned back to her Mother in the kitchen, she was preparing a late supper of leftover vegetable stew and freshly made bread. She placed the bucket and scrubbing brush in the corner of the kitchen, she wiped her hands on the back of her dress while she turned around to face her Mother. Lorna told her Mother she was going to get cleaned up before supper, but before she could even leave the kitchen her Mother asked her if she wouldn't mind eating her supper in the upstairs quarters tonight instead of the bar area of the tavern.

" Why not?" Lorna asked, she rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head to one side. " I've always eaten my supper in the bar even if we've got visitors at the tavern, what's so different about tonight?"

" Just do has I ask, it's important." Her Mother replied." Your Father doesn't want you around that Kenny Ackerman or the company he keeps, it's just for tonight. Everything will be back to normal by the morning, I promise."

" Okay, just for tonight then." Lorna sighed.

Lorna had no idea why she had to eat upstairs tonight, but she was more interested now in what they had been discussing the bar area this night. She took her bowl of stew from her Mother and quickly kissed her cheek before she left the kitchen, she hurried across the bar area of the tavern. She didn't make eye contact or speak with anyone in the room, she just focused on the staircase ahead of her.

" Goodnight Lorna." Father said.

" Night Dad!" Lorna said.

Lorna hurried up the stairs and stopped at the top of the staircase though, she took a sneaky peek over the banister. She saw her Father and the Landlord sitting at the table with the tall man, the shorter man was standing next to the wooden casement window near the tavern's main entrance. She tried to listen in on their conversation, but she couldn't really hear what they were discussing because they were speaking quietly to each other.

After a while Lorna gave up on trying to listen in on their conversation, she then decided to go to the living room quarters and eat her supper there before it got cold. She sat at the wooden dinning table and stirred her spoon around the bowl, the steam of her food wafted into the air. Spooning some of her food into her mouth she opened a book that had been on the table all day, she began to read some of it while she ate her supper.

An hours passed and Lorna's Mother came to the upstairs living room quarters to collect her bowl, she told her everyone would be turning in for the night very soon. Lorna asked her Mother what the Landlord and her Father had been talking about downstairs with the visitors, she told her that she didn't have a clue. Lorna knew her Mother was lying to her, she could always tell by the way she would look at her or how she would quickly change the subject.

" Get yourself to bed now, goodnight Lorna." Mother said.

" Night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Lorna said.

" I've got more worries about your Father than bug bites." Mother joked.

" I didn't really need to know that..." Lorna said.

Lorna Mother's told her there was a basin of warm water and a clean towel in the washroom before she left the living room quarters, Lorna closed the book she had been reading. She sighed to herself and headed to her room, she took her cotton nightgown from her dresser draw while she hummed softly to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror above her dresser and smoothed down her long dark brown hair, her green eyes sparkled in the lantern light while she used her fingernail to get a piece of stuck vegetable out of her teeth.

The tavern's washroom was at the other end of the building, there was actually two washrooms upstairs. One of the washrooms was for overnight guests and the other washroom was for the live in staff of the tavern, but the guest washroom tended to get filthy more quickly because some of the customers used it when they were drunk without the barkeeps permission. Lorna hurried along the corridor to the washroom, but she stopped when she heard a loud crashing sound coming from the bar area downstairs. She looked over her shoulder when she heard another crash and a woman's voice shouted this time, the woman's voice sounded a lot like her Mother's voice. She ran back along the corridor and crouched by the staircase's banister, she peered through a gap in the banister's bars. But the sight that greeted her was gruesome, her stomach turned and she vomited on the floor.

Lorna covered up her mouth with both of her hands when she saw the Landlord lying in a pool of his own blood near one of the wooden round tables, his once white shirt was soaked through with blood and his throat was cut. Throwing her nightgown on the floor she rested her hands on the banister and looked down into the bar area below her, her parents weren't in the bar area. She carefully walked to the top step of the staircase and noticed blood splatters across the wooden stairs, this had to be a nightmare Lorna thought to myself while she began to walk slowly down the staircase.

" Mum, Dad!" Lorna said, her voice was quiet. " Where are you?! Please answer me, it's Lorna!"

No one else seemed to be in the bar of the tavern, it was empty. There was overturned tables and bowls broken on the floor, the bar area was a mess. Lorna hurried down the rest of the staircase and called out to her parents has she jumped from the last step of the staircase. But she got no replies from her parents, they were not here. She ran to check the kitchen next, it was also empty. The tavern seemed to be deserted, no one was here.

" Where is everyone?" Lorna asked.

Lorna made her way to the the main entrance of the tavern, she opened it's heavy wooden door and ran down the stone steps of the tavern. That's when she saw her parents being bungled into the back of a horse drawn carriage, she opened her mouth to yell to them but someone grabbed her from behind. They covered her mouth up with a rag, she screamed while her arm was twisted behind her back and she was dragged away from the tavern's steps.

Lorna was led into the dark alleyway behind the tavern, she was roughly thrown to the ground and told to stay down by stern male's voice. She groaned and got onto her knees, she was told once again to stay down by this unknown male. She ignored him and got up from the ground anyway, she needed to help her parents. But without warning she felt herself being knocked off her feet, she fell to the ground and banged her head hard on the ground. She touched her cheek and looked up at this unknown male standing over her, she couldn't see his face due to the hood he was wearing.

" Stay down!" He said.

The man pulled his hood down to reveal his face to Lorna, to her surprise it was Levi. The short rude man who had turned up with Kenny over an hours ago, she had no idea why he was hurting. She tried to get to her feet once again, but this time Levi took a knife from his cloak and rested his foot on her hand with a blank expression on his face. Lorna's body froze at the sight of his knife, she sat back down on the ground and looked up at him with an angry expression on her face.

" I said stay down!" Levi said.

" What the hell are you doing?!" Lorna yelled, she pulled her hand from beneath his foot. " Get out of my way, I need to help my parents!"

" No!" Levi said.

Lorna clenched her fist at his words, she would not allowed her parents to be taken away from her. She quickly got to her feet and barged past him, she wasn't scared of this little man. But she was yanked back into the alleyway by her hair and roughly pushed up against the wall, the smell of blood filled her nostrils. She groaned has she felt her arm being twisted behind her back, she managed to look over her shoulder at Levi while she pleaded with him to let her go.

" Please let me go, I need to save my parents!" Lorna groaned.

Levi didn't looked amused by Lorna's pleas or her actions, he told Lorna to stop being a brat while he glared at her. She ignored his words and tired to struggled free from his grip on her arm, but his grip tightened around her arm. She yelled out in pain and pushed her body weight against him, it felt like he was breaking her arm. He just twisted her arm even more while she struggled, he planned on not letting her escape.

" Let me go!" Lorna yelled.

" Pathetic, you've got to learn to fight harder if you want to survive down here..." Levi said while he loosened his grip on her arm. " But for now I can't let you go, you need to stay down and act dead before you truly do end up dead!"

" But my parents..." Lorna said.

" Their fate is sealed, they're be dead soon..." Levi said.

" No!" Lorna yelled.

Lorna turned her gaze away from Levi while tears formed in her eyes, she closed her eyes tightly and rested her forehead against the wall. She couldn't just let her parents go, they were her family. The only family she'd ever known down here and she wouldn't allow them die so needlessly, she would fight for them with every last breath she had left in her body.

" I said let me go!" Lorna yelled.

Lorna snapped her eyes wide open and pushed all of her body's weight backwards into Levi has hard has she could, but he was ready for her movement. He grabbed hold of both of her arms and pushed her even harder against the wall, but when she made contact with the wall this time everything went dark.


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more longer than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 4!

Lorna groaned while she slowly opened her eyes, her body was aching all over. She sat up and took a look around at her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room, there was a metal lantern on a table in the middle of the room and a wooden bookcase near a closed window. The room was quiet and still, she had no idea where she was right now. Whimpering slightly Lorna carefully placed her feet down on the floor, her head felt sore and her right side was hurting. She couldn't remember much at all, she remembered seeing the Landlord lying in a pool of his own blood and her parents being bungled into a carriage. Her mind was still spinning, she felt sick.

Lorna carefully got up from the leather bench she had been lying on, she wobbled slightly has she began to walk over towards the window. But she stopped when she got to the table, her left side was killing her. Lorna'a body wasn't going to let her go anywhere right now, she was too weak to search for her parents at this moment. She rested her hand on her side while she pulled a chair away from the table, she sat down on the chair and took a few deep breaths while she leaned back on the chair. Her chest felt tight and painful, she didn't feel well at all.

" You're awaken, I'm surprised I didn't put you into a coma with the beating I gave you.." Said a familiar male's voice from the other side of the room. " In the future I would advise you to listen to what I've got to say, I hate repeating myself to arrogant little brats..."

Lorns jumped up from the chair when she heard the voice, she quickly looked around the room and saw Levi standing in a doorway. He was holding a wooden tray in his hands with two teacups on it, she watched him walk over to the table. He placed the tray down on the table and ordered her to sit back down, she did what he asked. She placed her hand back on her side and groaned when she felt a sharp twinge in her side, she tried to get comfortable on the chair.

" Easy there girl, you're do yourself another injury if you're not careful." Levi said, he placed one of the teacups down in front of her. " Drink this tea, it will ease your ailments for a short time."

" Where am I?" Lorna asked. " Where are my parents?"

" Your parents are now the property of the Military Police, they're better off dead than in their custody if you ask me." Levi replied. " You on the other hand are free to go unless you want me to eliminate you like Kenny Ackerman had planned. You were the loose end I was meant to dispose of along with your Landlord, but I was double crossed and decided not to go through with his plan. I had no idea that the Military Police were involved in his plan, I would never consider working with a bunch of filthy pigs..."

" Why did the Military Police take my parents?" Lorna asked.

" Thievery, they were part of a gang that stole something of great importance from the Survey Corps many years ago." Levi replied. " From my understanding they were holding onto three dimensional maneuver gear until these unknown merchants arranged to buy them for a handsome price, so let me make it clear for you. Everything you had overheard or were told was nothing but lies, it's seems like I'm not the only person who's been lied to here."

Lorna looked down at the teacup full of tea in front of her and closed her eyes, this couldn't be true. Her parents were not capable of thievery, they were always kind and polite to everyone who visited the tavern. Unless it's got something to do with their past, she remembered being told the reason why they had left Karanese District in the first place.

Lorna opened her eyes when she heard a chair being pulled away from the table, she looked up from the teacup and saw Levi sitting across from her at the table. He was hold his teacup in a strange manner, he told her to drink the tea while it was still hot. She picked the teacup up from the table and smelt it, she could smell a strong odor of sawdust in the tea.

" Drink it." Levi said.

Levi told Lorna that he had added willow bark to her tea, he said it holds pain relieving benefits which would help with with her aching joint pains. She took a sip from the teacup and hissed when the liquid made contact with her lips, her lips felt like they were on fire. Also the tea tasted disgusting, she placed the teacup back down on the table and touched her mouth with her finger tips. Her bottom lip felt puffy and swallow, she could taste blood in her mouth.

Lorna had no ideas why Levi had beaten her so badly, all she could feel was pain right now. He said he was meant to eliminate her on the behalf of this Kenny Ackerman, but she don't know why he was ordered to kill her. She had never really done anything wrong in all of her life, she always kept herself out of trouble and never mingled with the riff raff of the Underground City.

" I'm sorry about your face, it was necessary..." Levi said.

" Necessary how?" Lorna asked.

Levi explained to Lorna that Kenny wanted to see her dead body, he had no choice but to beat her black and blue until she was unconscious. He said the blood and cuts would make her look more like a believable corpse, the Landlord on the other hand wasn't that lucky. He went onto tell her that he had left her in the alleyway behind the tavern, he later came back to collected her and brought her to his home because he said he felt some form of guilt for leaving her helpless in the alleyway.

Lorna picked the teacup up from the table with a sigh, she didn't know what to think about his explanation right now. She drank some more of the tea and asked if she could use his washroom to clean herself up before she left his home. But he refused to let her leave his home just yet, he told her that she owed him a favour for saving her life and that her debt to him needed to be repaid before she left his home.

Levi gave Lorna permission to use his washroom though, he went onto tell her that he had already filled the washroom's basin with hot water and laid clean towels out for her to use before she turned in for the night. She slowly got up from the chair, she excused herself from the table and then asked him where the washroom was in his home. He pointed over at the doorway he had walked through not long while he drank some of his tea, she partly hurried over to the washroom's doorway and closed the door behind her.

Locking the door behind her Lorna rested her forehead against the door, this had to be a nightmare. She wasn't even sure if this Levi was telling her the truth or he's just making it up to keep her here like a prisoner, her parents couldn't be thieves. She took a few deep breaths and walked over to the basin filled with water. She pulled the red ribbon from her dark brunette hair, she let her hair fall around her shoulders while she looked at her reflection in the mirror above the basin.

Lorna's face looked terrible, there were bruises forming on her left cheek and she had a dark circle underneath her right eye. She sighed to herself and unbuttoned her blue waistcoat. She took the waistcoat off along with her red cotton skirt, she took her leather boots off next and placed them near a wooden chair.

Lorna unbuttoned her white shirt next while she sniffled, she took the shirt off and dropped it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She tried to look at her body in the mirror, but she couldn't really see herself that well in the mirror because it was quite small. She noticed a few bruises forming across her chest, she couldn't really see any other part of her body because of her undergarments. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror while she let out a quiet sob, she needed to get out of this place and find her parents.


	5. Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more longer than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 5!

A couple of days had passed since Lorna had met Levi, he wasn't that bad has she first thought. Okay, he had beaten her to a bloody plump and he refused to let her leave his home until she had repaid her debt to him for saving her life. But he had let Lorna rest for a day or two before he handed her a broom, he kind of looked after her and gave her willow bark tea for the pain. But on the third day he said it was time for Lorna to stretch her legs and take a shit, that's when he handed her the broom and told her to sweep the entire house from top to bottom. She thought he was joking at first, but he then gave her a white bandanna and told her to get to work in a strict speaking tone.

Lorna did what he asked of her, but he told her to redo two of the bedrooms upstairs. He then told her that her cleaning skills were equal to a child cleaning a Pig Pen, but she ignored him and continued to dust an old looking dresser in the front bedroom of his house. After she had finished cleaning the upstairs quarters she joined Levi in the main room of his house, she rested the broom she had been using against the wall near the sink's counter and pulled the white bandanna from her hair while she walked towards him. He was sweeping some cobwebs away from the ceiling, she stopped behind him and neatly folded up the bandanna he had given her.

" Would you like me to help you with anything else before I leave?" Lorna asked.

" No, your debt has been repaid..." Levi replied, he pulled his white bandanna away from his mouth. " But answer me this, where do you plan to go?"

" I don't know yet, I've not really thought about it..." Lorna replied.

" Then think fast." Levi said.

" I guess I'll be going back to the tavern to gather my belongings and try to get a job has a waitress or something in another tavern in the Underground City. " Lorna replied. " My Father knew the Landlord of The Black Bird on the west part of the City, I've visited the tavern with him a few times and befriended the Landlord's Son. I'm sure he would hire me if I told him my situation, he was always kind to me when I visited him."

" And what if he refuses to help you?" Levi asked.

" Then I have no idea what I will do, I guess I would have to live on the streets or do the unthinkable to earn some money to try and find my parents..." Lorna replied with a sigh. " I should thank you for your strange form of hospitality even though you beat me and killed the Landlord of my old home, but I guess if you were double crossed I could forgive you over time even though what you did was very wrong!"

" Your belongings are in the bedroom with the boarded up window, you're welcome to stay until you've made a decision about your future direction." Levi said while he looked over his shoulder at her. " But know this, if you plan to live in this house you've got to help me out with the housekeeping. No falling behind like a bone idol child, my home has to be pristine at all times."

" How did you get hold of my belongings?" Lorna asked. " Surely the tavern has been turned over by merchants by now, there would hardly been anything left of the tavern's stock or my family's belongings. You know what people are like down here if there is an unused building, they would have your undergarments off your backside if they weren't fastened into place!"

" Do you want to stay here or not? I haven't got all day..." Levi replied with a sigh. " It's not important how I got hold of your belongings, if you don't want to stay then so be..."

" I didn't say that sir, I will accept your kind offer!" Lorna interrupted.

Lorna covered up her mouth after she realized that she had interrupted him, he turned his gaze away from her and pulled his bandanna back over his mouth. He turned his attention back towards the cobwebs and continued sweeping the cobwebs away from the ceiling, he seemed keen on keeping his home clean. She stood there and watched him sweeping the ceiling for a while before he spoke to her again.

" Lorna, isn't that what your parent's called you?" Levi asked.

" Yes, that's my name." Lorna replied. " Lorna Maria Faith."

Levi told Lorna to quickly unpack her belongings and join him when she had finished, he then went onto tell her that he would like her to make a start in the kitchen when she had unpacked. Lorna gave him a nod of her head and hurried to the bedroom he said she could stay in while she lived there. She closed the door behind her and looked at her new surroundings, her belongings where in a medium sized wooden crate near the bed. But most of the belongings in the crate didn't belong to her, there was a mixture of her parent's belongings and the Landlords in it. She rummaged through the crate and found some of her clothes, her Mother's old wooden jewellery box was luckily amongst the clothes. She even found a golden shaving kit that belonged to the old Landlord, there were many random items in the crate.

Lorna carefully picked her Mother's jewellery box from the crate, she sat down on the bed and opened it up. She had never really look inside of her Mother's jewellery box before and to her surprise there were many random items inside of it. There were pieces of colourful ribbons and little trinkets, but something on a golden chain caught her eye. She took the chain from the box and there was a little circular locket hanging from it's chain, she carefully opened up the locket. She saw two names engraved inside of it, it was small writing. She tilted her head slightly while she read the engraved names inside of the locket, Brock Faith and Amelia Jaeger. Her Mother use to wear this necklace all the time, but she nearly lost it in a pot of stew once and she then decided to only wear it on special occasions.

Lorna's Father had brought the necklace for her Mother when they were courting, he once told her he had worked for weeks in his Uncle's bakery to buy the necklace for her Mother. Lorna got up from the bed and walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room, there was a small square wooden mirror on the wall above the dresser. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and put the necklace on, she admired it around her neck.

" Oh Mother, I remember your stories..." Lorna said.

Lorna remembered her Mother telling her when she was little about how her Mother's baby Brother, he use to curl her necklace's chain around his tiny fingers when she was cradling him in her arms, she said he lived in the above world with her parents. Lorna didn't really know much about her Mother's side of the family, she had never really asked much about them because her parents never wanted to talk about their families with her when she asked about them.

" I won't forget about you, I'll find you both." Lorna said.

Sighing to herself Lorna and turned her attention back to the crate of her belongings, she thought she'd better unpack them before Levi came looking for her. Taking her clothes from the crate she folded them up and placed them in the draws of a dresser, she left the clothes that didn't belong to her in the create. After that she left the room and joined Levi downstairs, she had a lot of cleaning to do this day.


	6. Daily Life With Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more longer than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 6!

Months had passed by since Lorna had first met Levi, it wasn't that bad living with him after all. But she did notice that he had a few peculiar habits, they were quite unbearable at times. He held his teacup in a strange manner, he cleaned his home constantly and he took three minute showers twice a day. Lorna hadn't really approached him and asked about his odd ways yet, he may end up beating her again or telling her to mind her own business. So she kept her distance from him and just helped him around the house with the housekeeping, he even put her in charge of cooking meals for him.

Lorna wasn't the worlds greatest cook, but she did learn a few recipes from her Mother. She could make her own bread and a hearty vegetable stew, her specialty was fruit porridge though with a handful of raisins. She had prepared breakfast over an hour ago for Levi, but it didn't go to plan. Her locket must have fallen into his bowl of fruity porridge, he wasn't amused about it and he told her that her food hygiene skills were equal to a toddler. Lorna had to swap bowls with him in the end, but he gave her a scowl and ate his breakfast in silence. But for now she was getting on with her daily chores, she had to clean the kitchen and sweep the entire house before she turned in for the night.

Sighing to herself while she took a small cooking pot full of boiling water from the stone fireplace's hook Lorna walked over to the sink, she poured half of the hot water into it and poured the rest of the hot water into a wooden bucket. She placed the cooking pot in the sink and picked the broom up from the floor, she felt exhausted. She began to sweep the kitchen while she sang quietly to herself, but her singing was interrupted by Levi entering the room. He glanced at Lorna while he put his knife into his knife's leg holster, she swept the dust towards the main front door of the house and opened the door wide.

Lorna swept the dust through the doorway and stepped outside of the house, that's if you could call the Underground City outside. It was just stone and rock, no fresh air or sunlight. She had never really experienced the Upper World, her parents use to tell her about the blue sky and the vast forests leading towards the mountains. She use to envy their stories when they told her about how they use to play in streams and climbing trees in their childhood, she wished she could experience things like that someday. She swept the rest of the dust down the steps while she daydreamed, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Levi saying her name. She turned around to face him while she blew some of her fringe away from my eyes, it seemed like Levi was ready to go out for the evening.

" I'm going out." Levi said.

" Where are you going?" Lorna asked.

" I've got some business to attend to at the local tavern." Levi replied. his speaking tone was serious. " Bolt the door when you've scrubbed the steps, I'll be using the secret entrance to gain access to my house tonight. Make sure the trapdoor in the pantry is open before you retire for the night, do you understand?"

" Yes sir, but can I ask which tavern are you going to?" Lorna asked while she leaned on the broom's handle. " Just in case one of your unwelcome associates decides to turn up on the doorstep again looking for you, I don't fancy getting a thick lip again."

" I don't seem to remember how my business concerns you, but if the situation arises and someone does come looking for me then tell them I'll be back by the morning." Levi replied has he began to walk down the stone steps of the house. " Continue with your chores, I want the kitchen and the rest of my house to be immaculate by the time I return home!"

" Yes sir!" Lorna sighed.

***********

Later that day.

The hours had passed since Levi had left the house, Lorna did what he asked of her though. She had swept the whole house from top to bottom, the stone steps had been scrubbed and she had left him some supper on the table. She had left him some bread and cheese for Levi's supper, she had even changed his bed's blankets in his bedroom. He always slept in his arm chair, but she wanted to make sure he was pleased with her cleaning skills. Since all the chores were now done Lorna had decided to get changed into her nightwear and go through some of her belongings to see what she could sell to some of the local merchants for money.

Half of the stuff in the crate wasn't even hers, so it was quite pointless holding onto them when she could get a pretty price for them and start saving some money to help her get to the Upper World. She could get a few gold coins for the old Landlord's golden shaving set, but she wouldn't sell anything out of her Mother's jewellery box since it had sentimental value. She sat down on the floor next to the bed and played with her Mother's wedding ring, she had never really seen her Mother wearing it.

Lorna slipped her Mother's wedding ring onto her marriage finger, she admired it for a moment while she held her hand in front of the lit candle on the bedside cabinet, she laughed slightly to herself because it felt strange. She wasn't use to wearing rings on her fingers like some of the rich lady merchants that use to visit her old home, they use to flaunt it around to show how rich they were to the common folk. She frowned though when it came to removing her Mother's ring from her finger, it was stuck.

" Darn it!" Lorna said.

Lorna sucked at her finger and tried to pull the ring from her finger with her teeth, but it wouldn't budge. She looked over at the bedroom's open doorway when she felt a cool draft, she quickly put her hand with the ring on it behind her back when she saw Levi watching her from the doorway. She gave him a smile while she got up from the floor, she kicked a few of her belongings underneath the bed and then invited him into her room. But Levi declined her request and continued to stare at her, he was acting strange.

" Good evening Levi, is there a problem?" Lorna asked, she took a few step towards the doorway. " Do you need anything? Was supper okay? If not I can make you something else..."

" No." Levi replied.

" Then what are doing?" Lorna asked. " Why are you watching me? Did I forget to clean something? I swear I did everything you asked!"

" I need you to come downstairs and serve some supper to my guest." Levi replied. " Be quick girl and get changed into something more decent, you should never keep a guest waiting!"

" But it's your guest, why do I have to look after your guest when I'm getting ready to go to bed?" Lorna asked while she crossed her arms. " There's more bread and cheese in the kitchen, if you check the pantry there should be some apples left from yesterday."

" Lorna, shut up and do has I ask!" Levi replied with anger in his voice. " Disobedient child!"

" Fine, but if your get any late night guest again you're on your own!" Lorna sighed.

Lorna grabbed her waist jacket from the end of the bed and put it on while she asked Levi the name of his guest, but when she turned around he had already gone. She fastened up the buttons on her waist jacket has she walked out of her bedroom, she had no idea who the guest was. It could be anyone from the Underground City, Levi knew many people down here. She tied her hair up and hurried down the staircase to the kitchen, the guest would have to eat anything she would serve them.

Lorna stopped at the door that led into the kitchen, she quickly peeked her head around the door frame at the guest. Levi was sitting at the table with a man, he was speaking to him while he drank his tea in his strange manner. The man had light brown coloured hair, he looked a lot taller than Levi and heavier built. She watched the guest take a swig of his bottle of wine, he looked drunk. She took a deep breath and hurried into the kitchen, she had no idea what she was about to walk into.


	7. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 7!

Lorna cut some slices of bread and placed them on a plate with some cheese, she looked in the pantry for the ham she had saved for Levi. She laid everything out tidily on the plate before she carried it into the other room, she placed it down in the middle of the table. Levi asked Lorna to make his guest some tea, but his guest soon pipped up and told them to fill the teacups with wine. He also told Lorna to get herself a teacup so they could all join in with a toast, but she wasn't a lover of wine.

" We have a lot to celebrate!" The guest said. " Pull up a chair and drink with me!"

" I don't think that's a good idea..." Lorna said.

This guest of Levi's sounded tipsy, Lorna could smell the wine he was drinking on his breath from where she was standing. Levi asked her again to make them both some tea, she nodded and made her way back to the kitchen. She listened to them talking while she poured some water into the metal teapot, she hung it over the fireplace and looked over her shoulder when she heard the guest say that he wanted Levi to join his gang. Levi wouldn't want to join this man's gang, he always seemed to be the type of person who would not take orders from others.

It wasn't long until the water was boiling in the metal teapot, Lorna spooned some of Levi's special tea leafs into a tea strainer and took Levi's white coloured teapot he always used to make his tea in out of the cupboard above sink. She strainer the tea leaves over the teapot with the hot water, the tea was soon done. She used a cloth to carry the teapot to the table in the other room, the pot was warm and the scent of the tea leave were quite strong. She placed the teapot on the table and stepped away from Levi, she watched him pour himself another cup of tea.

" Who's the woman?" The guest asked.

" Lorna, let me introduce you to Farlan Church." Levi said.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you!" Farlan smiled.

" Nice to meet you too." Lorna said.

" Now I see why you turned down my offer of women!" Farlan Laughed, he slapped Lorna hard on her backside. " You've got yourself a little lady at home!"

Lorna glared at Farlan, she hadn't been expecting him to slap her backside. It had actually hurt, she lashed out at him and slapped him hard across his face. Farlan fell from his chair and his bottle of wine rolled across the floor, red wine slipped everywhere. He hiccuped while he got to his feet, he hurried to get his bottle of wine and returned to the table. Lorna crossed her arms and glanced at Levi, he didn't seemed bothered about what had just happened. Farlan looked sheepishly at Lorna before he turned his full attention back to Levi, his cheek was turning red.

" Now where was I?" Farlan asked, he rubbed his cheek and took another swig of his wine. " Oh that's it! Join my gang and be the best of the best! Your knife skills and strength are unique, you would be such an asset to my gang. I mean you fought off that group of thugs single handed like they were nothing but specs of dust, just let me recruit you!"

" I've already told you no, be grateful that I invited you back to my home to talk your offer through." Levi replied.

" Don't make me beg!" Farlan whined.

" Pathetic and whiny behavior will get you nowhere..." Levi sighed.

Lorna watched Levi pick his teacup up from the table in his normal strange holding manner, he took a sip of his tea and stared at Farlan. They sat in silence for a very long time, Lorna just stood there and watched them. Farlan was swaying side to side on the chair, his head soon hit the table and his now empty wine bottle fell on the floor with a clicking sound. She picked the bottle up from the floor and placed it on the table, Levi continued to drink his tea.

" It disgusts me how some people do not have any respect for themselves." Levi said.

" I agree, where did you find this guy?" Lorna asked.

" It's none of your business, keep your nose out of my affairs." Levi replied. " Lorna, you know what to do while I deal with our guest."

" Yes sir, but are you planning to throw him out onto the street?" Lorna asked. " It wouldn't be safe for him on the streets at this hour, you know he may get robbed or even worse he could get his throat cut and then get robbed. Maybe you should let him sleep it off until the morning, it would keep my conscience clear and this Farlan Church out of harms way until he's sober."

Levi didn't answer Lorna back, he was still drinking his tea at the table while he kept his gaze firmly fixed on Farlan. She sighed to herself and got the mop from the kitchen, she cleaned up the wine from the floor. The room smelt like a tavern, she rested the mop against the back of chair and made a start on tidying up the table. Most of the food would be fine for tomorrow's lunch, but has she was moving a plate Levi grabbed hold of her wrist. She diverted her gaze towards him while he held her hand in front of his face, he was looking at her Mother's wedding ring on her finger.

" What's this?" Levi asked.

" It's my Mother's wedding ring, it got stuck on my finger." Lorna replied.

" Your fingers are getting pump, that's probably why." Levi said. " Maybe you should eat less."

" Oh..." Lorna said.

Lorna watched Levi placed his teacup down on the table, he then carefully twirled the ring around on her finger and slowly slipped it off her finger. He let go of her wrist and held the ring towards her, he then told her to be careful with her belongings in the future. Lorna thanked him and took the ring from him, she then put it in her waist jacket's pocket before she began to tidy the table up again.

" Lorna, how old are you?" Levi asked.

" I'm sixteen, it was my birthday about two months ago." Lorna replied.

" You're at the rightful age for marriage, do you plan to take a husband?" Levi asked.

" Actually I don't think I would ever want to get married, it's a lot of hard work from what I saw from my parent's marriage." Lorna replied while she continued to tidy up the table. " I mean the attention you have to give to your partner and the stupid little arguments over money or who's turn is it to change the ale barrel, it seems quite stressful if you ask me. But I guess it's easy if you care and love the person, my parents knew each other from the age of ten which made them childhood sweethearts. The way my Mother use to tell me how they met always sounded like a fairy tale to me, it was quite enchanting in it's own way."

" Get your head out of the clouds girl, you don't understand how marriage works down here in the Underground City..." Levi said.

" What do mean by that?" Lorna asked.

" You will be taken by force by any man if they take a fancying to you, it's not all fairy tales and enchanting scenarios down here!" Levi replied, he got up from his chair. " Get those sugarcoated notions out of your head, if I was in your situation I would put that ring back on your finger and fake a marriage for your safety!"

" Men force women into marriage down here, is that true?!" Lorna asked.

" Of course, I've seen it happen more than once down here." Levi replied.

" Are you making that up to try and scare me?" Lorna asked. " Surely they can't do that to women down here, it's just wrong!"

" The Underground City is a unfair place, you've got to learn to deal with it..." Levi replied.

Lorna watched Levi pour himself another cup of tea, he picked his teacup up from the table and walked over to the main entrance of his house. He unbolted the door and opened it wide, he then told me to go to bed. Lorna said goodnight to him has she glanced over at Farlan, Levi must be letting him stay for the night after all to sleep off his booze ridden sleep. She took everything to the kitchen before she hurried back to her room, she placed a wooden chair behind the bedroom's door because after what Levi had told her about the way men got wives down here. Especially with this Farlan staying in the house with them tonight, she wasn't taking any chances.

Lorna took her Mother's wedding ring from her waist jacket's pocket before she took it off, she hung her waist jacket over the end of the bed and put the wedding ring back on her finger while she got into bed. She covered herself up with blankets and blew out the candle on the bedside cabinet, she snuggled down in her bed. She thought about what Levi had said to her, if faking a husband was the only way to keep safe down here she planned on doing it.


	8. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 8!

Five Year Time Skip

Five years had past since Farlan had passed out at Levi's table, since then he'd been allowed to stay with them for some strange reason. Lorna was never told the reason behind why Levi let him stay with them though, but they seemed to get on which was rare when it came to Levi. Most people feared him in the Underground City because they knew what he was capable of doing if they rubbed him up the wrong way or if they double crossed him, Lorna herself had felt his wrath long ago when she first meet him.

Farlan decided to join Levi's group even if it was just the two on them most of the time, Lorna didn't count has one of the group because she didn't want to be a thug. Farlan had told her she was better off has the little housewife, he said the house was a safer place than the streets of the Underground City. She couldn't agree with him more, the amount of thugs and murderers roaming the streets at night had gotten worse over the last few years. She rarely left the house these days unless she was with Farlan or Levi, she sometimes sat on the steps outside of the house and spoke with a few of the thugs Levi sometimes hired to help him out with jobs.

Most of them had been to the Upper World, they had told Lorna many things about what was going on up there. They told her about the three walls, how clean the taverns were up there and sometimes about the Titans that roamed outside of Wall Maria. Most of them didn't believe that there were Titans outside of the walls anymore, they said it was conspiracy to keep everyone trapped inside of the walls like rats. She couldn't really comment about anything they said about the Upper World though, she was born down here and she would be lucky if she would ever be able afford to go up there since the toll gates prices kept going up.

Tonight was a busy night at Levi's house, he had some merchants over discussing a job with him and Farlan. Normally when they spoke with others about business or jobs Lorna would go to her bedroom and have an early night, but she couldn't sleep with all the noise going on downstairs right now. She could hear raised voices and laughter, it was getting beyond annoying now. So she sat in her bed looking through some old books she had borrowed from the bookcase downstairs, they were about nature and mythology. There were a few paragraphs about Titans in the book she was reading, there wasn't much written down about them though.

After a while Lorna got bored of reading and decided to go to bed. She placed the books on the dresser and took a dagger from underneath the bed which Levi had given her for protection. She always slept with it underneath her pillow when merchants were in the house, she didn't trust any of them since one merchant guy burst into her bedroom one time when she was getting ready for bed. It scared the crap out of her, but Farlan was at hand and he quickly directed him back downstairs. Since then this dagger had been her sleeping companion, it's better safe than sorry so her Mother use to say to her when she was a child.

Lorna pulled back the blankets on the bed, she sat down on it and placed her dagger underneath the pillow. She got into bed and covered herself up with the blankets while she listened to the raised voices downstairs again. She sighed to herself and watched the flame of the lit candle on the bedside cabinet flickering, she wished they would shut up already she thought to herself has she pulled the blankets over her head.

******************

A few hours later

Lorna stirred in her sleep when she heard the wooden floorboards of her bedroom creek, she quickly pulled the blankets away from her head and jumped when she saw the blurred outline of man standing next to the bed. She clumsy grabbed her dagger from beneath the pillow, she quickly kicked the blankets away from herself and lashed out at the man with the dagger. But the man dodged her move, so she kneed him hard in the chest which gave her time to stand up on the bed and get ready to attack him again if needed.

Lorna focused her sleepy gaze on him while she pointed her dagger towards him, but when he looked up at her from the floor the first thing she noticed about him were his eyes. His gaze alone she knew far too well who this man was standing before her, it was Levi. She lowered her dagger with a sigh of relief, but now she was wondering what he was doing in her bedroom. She gave him a weak smile has he stood up straight, she was either going to get a beating of a life time or some form of punishment which normal meant cleaning the house from top to bottom and scrubbing the stone steps of the house until her hands blistered. she stood and watched him take a few step towards the bed, he then put his hands up in surrender.

" I'm sorry about that Levi, I didn't know it was you because I was half asleep!" Lorna said.

" It doesn't matter, but where did you learn those moves?" Levi asked, his gaze fixed on the girl. " More to the point, who taught them to you?"

" I learnt them from you, well I learned them by watching you spar with Farlan and a few of your other thugs." Lorna replied. " I kind of practiced some of your moves in my bedroom at night when I couldn't sleep, I thought it would be handy to be able to have some form of self defense if I ever needed it in the future."

" You've impressed me, It's rare to meet someone who can learn combat skills by observing others." Levi said while he rolled his shirt's sleeves up on his arms. " Take up arms again and come at me this time, let me see what else you've learnt by observing me."

" I don't think that's a good idea, what if I hurt you?" Lorna asked with a yawn. " I'm not fully awake yet."

" I'll live unlike you, come at me already!" Levi replied.

" Fighting talk, huh? I can do that too!" Lorna asked, she stepped down from the bed and pointed her dagger towards him. " Such big words coming from such a little thug, but please don't hurt me. I'm not one of your recruits, okay?!"

" We'll see..." Levi replied.

Lorna watched him has he did his normal hand to hand combat pose, but she was certain that she had seen a faint smile form across his face for a few seconds. Her words must have amused him, she knew for a fact that he wasn't going to go easy on her. She'd seen him break someone's arm before while he was training some of his new recruits, he wasn't one of the most gentlest of people when it came to sparring. She took a few deep breaths while she gripped both of her hands around the daggers metal hilt, she lowered her weapon and brought it to her hip with the dagger's blade pointing directly at him.

Staring at Levi while Lorna planned her first move she eyed him up, she knew he was more skilled than her when it came to combat. She had to use the element of surprise which would be harder with him since he was fast, she gave him a nod of her head and ran straight towards him. She managed to dodge one of his punches, but she didn't see his foot coming which knocked her off her feet. She fell to the floor a thud, but he hadn't finished just yet. He quickly saddled her and roughly took her dagger from her hand, he then held the dagger's's blade against her throat. She grabbed hold of his wrist with both of her hands and tried to pulled the dagger away from her throat, but he was too strong for her.

Lorna struggled beneath his body weight and accidentally kneed him hard in the stomach, she apologized more than once. He jerked forward with a grunt and cursed under his breath, but she then noticed something odd about his facial expression. His eyes were wide, the expression on his face was blank and his grip had loosened on her dagger's metal hilt. She felt something warm trickle down the side of her neck, he quickly removed the dagger from her throat and placed it down next to her. He slightly bent forward and gently placed his hand over the side of her neck, he went onto explain to her that he had accidentally nicked the side of her neck with her dagger. He then reassured her that it wasn't a bad wound, he said he would put some pressure on the cut for a while until it had stopped bleeding.

" You okay?" Levi asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine..." Lorna replied. she hadn't noticed the pain until he had mentioned it. " It doesn't really hurt, it's just a nick after all."

" I should have gone easy on you, but your moves intrigued me. With my guidance your skills could improve over time, you should think my offer through before you make a decision." Levi said while he rested his free hand on the floor near her shoulder. " I could even teach you how to use three dimensional maneuver gear if you desired it, I believe it would strengthen your body and sharpen your wits."

" Oh no, I'm not even attempting to learn how to use one of those death traps!" Lorna replied. " They frighten me half to death, what would happen if you really hurt yourself while you were using them? I mean you could break your neck or your spine, it could end badly. Also they are stolen, what if the Military Police ever caught up with you and Farlan? You do realize the penalty would probably be death, they frown upon thievery! Don't you remember what happened to my parents?"

" I doubt they would even have the speed or the agility to keep up with us, I would like to see them try." Levi replied. " Now quit your whining and let me check on your neck, I've got guests downstairs waiting for my decision."

" You mean dishonest merchants, I'm not stupid you know!" Lorna said while she turned her head to one side. " Levi, what were you doing in my room anyway?"

" I was checking up on you, I do it most nights." Levi replied.

" That's sweet and creepy at the same time, I should feel honored that you care?" Lorna asked. " Will the merchants be gone soon? I don't think I will be able to sleep until they have gone, the racket they're making could wake the dead."

" Maybe they did wake the dead, you're awake after all..." Levi replied.

" Not funny, you need to work on your jokes!" Lorna smiled.

Levi turned his gaze away from Lorna and checked on her necked, he said the bleeding had now stopped. He got off her and held his hand towards Lorna, she was hesitated before she took hold of his hand though in case he was going to pull another combat move on her. He helped her to her feet and told her he would be back in a while with some hot water to clean the cut on her neck. She gave him a nod of her head while he let go of her hand, he then left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. She sat down on the bed and tied her hair up while she continued to listen to the merchants shouting downstairs, she hoped Levi would come back soon so she could go back to sleep.


	9. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 9!

Three days had past since the incident happened in Lorna's bedroom, she was still surprised that Levi hadn't punish her for attacking him. She guessed the nick to her neck was punishment enough from him, he told her it looked like she was going to get a scar after the cut on her neck had healed. It didn't bother Lorna though, she could easily hide it with her hair. But the day after the incident Levi began to train her, he showed her many different combat skills with the help of Farlan.

At first Lorna sat and watched them spar together until she was invited to join in with them, it was a whole different story when she was sparring with them. They didn't go that easy on her even though Farlan apologized constantly for knocking Lorna off her feet, she got more bruises in the last few days than she normally got in a week from cleaning the house. She was improving though with her combat skills, but she did get nervous sometimes when Levi decided to guide her body and hands to stop Farlan's counter attacks. He was getting way too physical with her, but he reassured her that it's an easier way for her to learn combat positioning than being told where to place her feet or where to position her hands.

Farlan had noticed it too, he found it amusing and joked that their marriage must be improving since Levi was getting physically closer to Lorna. He's never really questioned her about having a husband since she knew him, but then again she never told him why she wore a wedding ring and he just presumed that Levi was her husband because they were living together before he moved in with them. Levi never corrected him neither, he just ignored what he said and continued with whatever he was doing. She normally threatened Farlan with the broom and told him to shut up before she rammed the broomstick up his arse when he mentioned anything about marriage, but he laughed it off saying she was getting more like Levi because of her threatening behavior. She argued back with him and told him she wasn't a violent thug, but he always replied back with not yet.

But today was like any other day, Lorna had to give the house it's daily sweeping. Levi had left the house this morning with Farlan, he said they had some business they needed to attend to at the local tavern near the house with some of their gang members. So she was left alone to sweep the entire house until they returned, but she didn't mind because she enjoyed the peace. She began by sweeping the downstairs area of the house, she had left a pile of dirt in the middle of the downstairs's living room. She wanted to sweep the upstairs before she swept the dirt out of the house, this way it would be much easier so she could sweep all of the dirt out of the house at the same time.

Lorna hurried up the staircase while she pulled her bandanna over her mouth, she got to the top of the stairs and ran along the corridor until she got to a window. She opened the window's shutters and saw Farlan standing outside of the tavern with a few of his gang members, he then gave her wave before he disappeared back into the tavern with them. She sighed to herself has she turned around and looked along the corridor, she needed to get motivated. She began in Farlan's room, she swept his bedroom and tutted to herself when she found dried mud on the skirting board near his bedroom's door again. Someone must have wiped their muddy boot's heals on it, she scrapped the dried mud away from the skirting board with the broom.

" Right, let's get this dirt swept outside so I can get a start on dinner." Lorna said, she closed the bedroom's door behind her. " Then I will need to do the laundry and change the bed sheets in our bedrooms. Also scrub the kitchen from top to bottom..."

Lorna began to walk backwards towards the staircase while she swept the dirt along the corridor with her, she stopped at the top of the staircase and pulled her bandanna away from her mouth when she saw Levi walking up the staircase. She stepped to one side so he could get passed her, but he stopped in front of her and looked down at the pile of dirt on the floor. He then looked up at her from the floor and gave her one of his serious looks. She gave him a weak smile and explained to him that someone must have wiped their dirty boots on the skirting board again, she told him she thought it maybe one of his gang members or maybe Farlan after he had returned home tipsy from the tavern last night.

" I'll scrub the skirting boards later after I've done the laundry, so if you need anything washing just bring it downstairs." Lorna said. " Can I ask why you're back so early? I thought you were going to stay at the tavern with Farlan until dinner was ready, I saw him going back into the tavern not long ago from the window. I bet you're back early because you're hungry, you really need to start eating all of your breakfast. There's some leftover bread downstairs from yesterday, would you like me to toast some of it for you?"

" I'm not hungry..." Levi replied.

" Then why are you back so early?" Lorna asked.

Levi didn't answer Lorna's question, he just continued to stare at her. She tucked some of her loose strands of hair behind her ear while turned my full attention towards the staircase, she could feel his gaze on her still, he was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable now. She gave him a sideways glance while she bit at her bottom lip, he was still staring at her. She gathered up all of her courage while she turned around to face him, she asked him if there was a problem.

" Why are you staring at me?" Lorna asked, she sighed. " Tell me what I've done wrong, did I miss a spot?"

But without warning Levi brought his thumb to Lorna's chin, he stepped closer towards her while he gently tipped her chin backwards. Her grip tightened around the broom's handle has she looked up at the ceiling, he wasn't that taller than her. Levi and Lorna were basically nearly the same height, she was sometimes taller than him if she had an heal on her footwear.

" How's your neck?" Levi asked.

" It's a little sore still, but it will be fine in a few days time." Lorna replied.

" Good, I would hate for you to suffer..." Levi said.

" Excuse me Levi, but what are your doing?" Lorna asked.

Levi didn't answer Lorna's question, she gulped while he leaned in closer towards her. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to the collar of his shirt, she had no idea what he planned to do to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, she trembled slightly has she let go of the broom and let it fall to the floor. Her gaze quickly turned towards the broom, but Levi turn her face towards him. She stared into his eyes while she rested her hand on his arm, he leaned in closer towards her but their moment was interrupted by Farlan yelling for Levi downstairs.

" You should go..." Lorna said.

Levi nodded and pulled himself away from Lorna, he then hurried down the staircase to meet Farlan. She picked the broom up from the floor and sighed deeply to herself, she was feeling slightly dreamy. She really didn't want to feel any form of attachments to anyone in the Underground City, she knew people disappeared quite easily down here without a trace or they died from unknown diseases on the streets. They were saving up money anyway for citizenship in the Upper World, Levi had told her she was free to go and live her own life when they got up there.

" Lorna, I want you to continue sweeping the house!" Levi yelled up the staircase. " Me and Farlan have job to complete, we may not be back until the afternoon. Will you be okay by yourself until then?!"

" I'll be fine, I'll have dinner ready for you both when you get back!" Lorna replied.

" Oh dinner!" Farlan yelled. " What are we having?!"

Lorna heard Levi telling Farlan to move it, she then heard the front door slam shut behind them has they left the house. She dropped the broom on the floor while she hurried back along the corridor towards the open window, she looked through the window and watched them both walking back towards the tavern. But she hid when Farlan waved at her, she felt embarrassed right now. She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest with a sigh, what just happened? Lorna felt awkward after what Levi had just tried to do, she needed to find out why he tried to kiss her.


	10. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 10!

Lorna had done all of her set chores for the day, she stood in the kitchen and sliced vegetables for the stew she was preparing for dinner. Levi and Farlan hadn't returned from the tavern yet, they had been gone for over three hours now. She threw all of her ingredients into her cooking pot and left it to boil, in the mean time she made herself a pot of tea. She decided to make herself some tea and read another book from the bookcase, the stew wouldn't be ready for an hour yet.

Sitting down on the leather bench Lorna opened up the book and tucked her legs beneath herself, the book she had chosen to read was about combat. She was sometimes surprised about the selection of books that Levi owned, he had once told her that the books belonged to the previous owner of his home. But then it brought up the question about what happened to the previous tenant, was the person dead or just missing? She knew down here in the Underground City if someone dies then anyone can claim their house, the housing system was kind of rotten down here.

Lorna picked her teacup up from the side table and took a sip of it while she turned a page in the book. There were many drawings in this book, it amazed her how much detail went into these pictures of combat positions. The hand positions and the movements were all detail to perfection, they even gave tips on footwork. She looked over at the door when she heard it open, she gave Farlan a smile has he entered the house with four of his gang members following behind him. She didn't really know their names, but she knew one of them. His name was Yan, he always said hello to her and he once helped her carry buckets of water down the steps outside of the house for her.

Yan began to get sick a few months ago, his legs were poorly and he struggled to pay for the treatment for his legs. The prices of medicine were expensive down here, most herbal remedies couldn't be made because the lack of ingredients. Farlan always chose Yan to assist him with jobs, he wanted to help him because his Mother died from the same condition has Yan when he was a child.

Levi entered the house last and closed the door behind him, he looked concerned about something. He glanced at Lorna while he walked passed her, he sat down at the table and took his knife from his knife's leg holster. He took a rag from his pocket and began to clean his knife's blade. She turned her full attention to Farlan when he sat down next to her on the bench, he took a wad of notes from his pocket and showed them to her with a big smile on his face.

" Hey Lorna, is dinner ready yet?" Farlan asked.

" It will been done soon." Lorna replied, she closed the book and got up from the bench. " How did your job go? By the looks on your faces I'm guessing it went pretty well, what did your job attend of this time?"

" You know I can't tell you that, but let's say we did good!" Farlan replied.

" I can see that with my own two eyes, I'll get you some tea." Lorna said.

" Do we have any wine?" Farlan asked.

" You drank it all last night, don't you remember?" Lorna asked.

" Tea it is then." Farlan sighed.

Lorna asked Yan and the other gang members if they wanted some tea before she left, but they said no. She placed the book down on the bench, she then made her way to the kitchen. The pot of tea she had left in the kitchen was still hot, she poured Levi and Farlan a cup of tea while she listened to them talking amongst themselves. She tried not to listen into all of their conversation, but the words medicine and three dimensional maneuver gear soon caught her attention.

Lorna was still questioning where Levi and Farlan had got the three dimensional gear from because her parents had been arrested over holding that kind of gear for those merchants which turned out to be the Military Police in disguise, she was worried in case they got caught too. They could get arrested over having them in their possession, even worse since they had them on display most of the time in the house.

Farlan paid the gang members for helping them out with the job, they left the house. Lorna then heard Levi asking Farlan about why one of the gang members share of money had increased more than the others. Farlan went onto explain to Levi that Yan's leg had gotten worse and that medicine had gotten expensive down here, Farlan truly had heart of gold when it came to his friends. At first when Lorna had met Farlan she thought he was just a drunk, but over time she had found out that her was actually a descend man.

Lorna picked the two teacups up from the side and walked towards the table, she placed one of the teacups down in front of Levi. She held the other teacup towards Farlan, he went to take it from her hand but his attention was drawn towards the main door of the house. It sounded like someone was trying to get into the house, the door handle rattled and someone began to bang on the door. She could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door, but one of the voices stood out to her. It sounded like a girl's voice, she was screaming and using fowl language.

" Are you expecting some visitors?" Lorna asked.

" Not that I'm aware of..." Farlan replied.

Lorna stepped away from the table when Farlan hurried towards the door, he pulled a knife from his boot. Levi got up from his chair and threw the rag he had been using to clean knife onto the table, he held his knife by his side. Something didn't feel right, Lorna began to feel nervous. She looked over at Farlan and saw him with his back against the wall near the door with his knife in his hand, he was ready to strike if needed.

" Lorna, go and hide in the pantry.!" She heard Levi say. " Don't come out until I tell you, do you understand?!"

" What's going on?!." Lorna asked.

" Just do it!" Levi replied.

Lorna grabbed a candle from the kitchen's side while she hurried towards the pantry, she opened the pantry's door and quickly closed it behind her. She turned the wooden bucket upside down and sat down on it, she was beginning to wonder who was at the door. She listened to Levi talking with Farlan while she placed the candle down on a wooden crate, but then she heard a thud come from the other room.

There was a girl's voice yelling something about not being not a kid, she took a sip of tea and continued to listen to them talking. It felt like she had been sitting in the pantry for over an hour now, she placed the teacup down on the floor and got to her feet. Slowly opening the door she peered into the kitchen, but she quickly closed the door when she heard a man scream out in pain. She sat back down on the bucket, she picked the teacup up from the floor and took another sip of the tea while she stared at the door. Whatever was going on out there didn't sound good, then again trouble seemed to turn up on their own doorstep unannounced sometimes.

It wasn't long until Lorna saw the pantry's door handle turn, the door soon opened and she was greeted Levi standing in the doorway. He was cleaning his knife with his rag while he stared at her, Lorna's gaze was soon fixed on his knife. She noticed some blood stains on his rag, she dared not asked what had happened in the living room. But in her mind she already knew that she would be cleaning bloodstains this evening from the floor, it seemed to happen now and again.

" Is everything okay out there?" Lorna asked, she got up from the bucket. " No one has been hurt, right?"

" No one of importance..." Levi replied.

Lorna could hear voices coming from the other room, she recognized Farlan's voice but she had no idea who the other voice belonged to. The voice was female, she sound quite young and lively. Lorna walked out of the pantry and placed the teacup on the counter while she looked into the other room, she could see a red haired girl speaking with Farlan. The girl made eye contact with her, she looked dirty and partly starved.

" Who's the girl talking with Farlan?" Lorna asked.

" A new tenant, she will be staying with us until further notice." Levi replied while he took hold of her arm and spoke quietly to her. " Lorna, I've got a job for you..."


	11. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 11!

When Levi said he had a job for Lorna she had thought it would be something dangerous, but it turned out that he wanted her to look after this young girl who had turned up in their house for him while he went out for a few hours. She found out that the girl's name was Isabel Magnolia, she had turned seventeen a few weeks ago and she was also born in the Underground City like Lorna. She was cheerful and quiet sweet in her own way, the way she nursed that little injured bird she had found was lovely. Lorna found an old tea box the bird could sleep in and she gave it some bread crumbs, the bird seemed happy enough in the box.

After an hour Lorna decided to warm up the vegetable stew, she set the table and placed a plate of freshly homemade bread rolls in the middle of the table. Isabel and Farlan sat down at the table while she served up the stew. Isabel was first to grab a bread roll from the plate, she then took a big bite out of it and spooned about three mouth fulls of stew into her while she was still chewing her bread.

The poor girl was either starving or she just had a big appetite, Lorna just hoped she would save some food for the rest of them. She sat with them at the table and spoke to them both about the book she had been reading while they ate dinner. Isabel was interested in what she had to say, Isabel told Lorna that she didn't have time to look at books because she couldn't read that well. But she wanted to go up to the Upper World, she wanted to see the sky and breath in the fresh air instead of the dirty air down here.

" It would be great to see all the colours of the summer flowers." Isabel said, she spooned more of the stew into her mouth before she spoke again. "Have any of you two been up there before?"

" No, I would like to visit the Upper World though." Lorna replied.

" How about those Titans they speak of?" Isabel asked. " Do you think they're really?"

" Maybe, who knows." Lorna replied.

After dinner Isabel had a bath in front of the fireplace, Lorna helped Isabel to wash her hair and scrubbed her back for her. Isabel was covered in bruises, the poor girl must have been through hell out there. Lorna gave Isabel a spare nightgown that she could borrow. She told Isabel she could share her bedroom until they found her somewhere to sleep, Isabel told Lorna fine and quickly hurried to her bedroom. She didn't even have to show her which bedroom belonged to her, she told Lorna she could tell a woman's bedroom because it was tidy and it didn't smell of sweaty men.

" Do you need anything?" Lorna asked.

" Not right now, thanks for helping me out." Isabel replied.

" You should be thanking Levi, but you're welcome." Lorna smiled.

Lorna told isabel that she would be back in an hour or two while she placed a lit candle on the dresser, she had to tidy the kitchen before she went to bed. Isabel said goodnight to her while she yawned, Lorna left the bedroom and party closed the door behind her, the little gap in the doorway would allow Isabel to call for her if needed.

Lorna made her way back downstairs, she began to clear the table while Farlan swept the floor around the table. There were bread crumbs and vegetable stew everywhere, Isabel was a messy eater. It wasn't long until the kitchen was tidy, she made a fresh pot of tea and Farlan decided to finish his bottle of wine he had been drinking with his dinner.

They sat together on the bench and chatted quietly with each other about Isabel, they didn't really know much about her. Farlan explained to Lorna what had happened when she was hiding in the pantry, she couldn't believe Isabel risked her life by trying to take the bird to the Upper World. Isabel clearly had guts, Lorna knew she would fit nicely into their little group.

The conversation turned to Levi after a while, he had been out for hours now. Lorna questioned Farlan and asked him if he knew where Levi had gone, but he refused to tell her. She watched has he took a swig of wine from his bottle, she crossed her arms and stared at him until his full attention was back on her.

" Stop staring at me, you're putting me off my wine!" Farlan sighed.

" Where is he?" Lorna asked.

" Who?" Farlan asked.

" You know who, so stop playing silly little games with me!" Lorna replied.

" Oh you mean Levi, I can't tell you where he his right now." Farlan replied with a smile while he brought his wine bottle to his lips. " It's private manly business, little women are not meant to know about it..."

" You're making more curious now, tell me!" Lorna said.

" No..." Farlan chuckled.

" Please tell me, I need an idea when he will be back so I can make sure his dinner is on the table before I go to bed!" Lorna said, she placed her hand on his wine bottle and lowered it from his mouth. " You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

" Lorna!" Farlan yelled.

" You know where Levi is don't you?" Lorna asked.

" Of course I do! He told me where he was going before he left, just stop asking me about his location now because you're beginning to annoy me!" Farlan replied. " He will be back soon, why don't you go and get ready for bed. I hear you're going to be sharing your bed with Isabel tonight, I don't think Levi will be too impressed by that one. How are you planning to sleep anyway? Side by side or top and tails? Either way it will be a tight squeeze, you may have to resort to cuddling."

" Stop trying to change the subject!" Lorna sighed.

" I'm changing nothing, you're getting serious over nothing..." Farlan said.

Lorna removed her hand from Farlan's wine bottle and got up from the bench, she told him she was going to my bedroom now. Lorna said goodnight to him and told him that there was some leftover stew in the cooking pot for Levi, he said he would tell him when he returned home. She hurried up the staircase and made her way to her bedroom. She crept into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her because Isabel was fast asleep, she looked peaceful.

Lorna got changed into her nightgown, she brushed her hair and closed the window's shutters. Pulling the blankets back at the end of the bed, she got into it and covered herself up, she hoped Isabel didn't fidget in her sleep. She listened to Isabel snoring while she placed a pillow at the other end of my bed, she rolled over onto her stomach and tucked her hands underneath the pillow. Lorna heard someone knock on the bedroom's door, she hurried over to the door and opened it.

" Isabel is asleep, be quiet okay?" Lorna asked.

Lorna was greeted by Levi, he was holding a teacup of tea in his hand with a blank expression on his face. She glanced over at Isabel before she walked through the doorway of the room, she quietly closed the door behind her and leaned back against the door. Levi took a sip of his tea, but then she noticed some red coloured stains on his shirt's sleeve. She knew too well what those stains were, something told her his outing this evening wasn't so innocent has Farlan had tried to make it out.

Levi asked Lorna to walk with him, she gave him a slight nod of her head and followed him down the corridor. They stopped at the window at the end of the corridor, he placed his teacup down on the window sill and took his knife from his knife's leg holster. His knife's blade was stained with blood which was rare because he would normally clean it before he put it in his leg holster, he took a rag from his trouser pocket and began to clean his knife while he looked out of the window.

They stood in silence and watched a group of men outside of the tavern near their house, they were probably up to no good Lorna thought to herself has she wrapped her arms around herself with a sigh. She was getting chilly standing near the window, it could sometimes get cold in the Underground City even though they didn't experience weather like the Upper World. She remembered reading in a book once about underground caverns, the deeper you go underground the colder it would get even if it was hot on the surface.

" How's Isabel?" Levi asked.

" She's fine, she ate loads of stew with bread and then she had a bath before she went to bed." Lorna replied. " The poor girl was starving, but I think she will fit in nicely with us here. I will get her started on cleaning duties in the morning, it will be nice having a girl around the place."

" I see..." Levi said.

" So where have you been this evening?" Lorna asked.

" Nowhere important..." Levi replied.

" I know that's a lie, you've been up to no good because you've got blood on your shirt's sleeve." Lorna repiled while she turned her full attention towards him. " You've been fighting again, haven't you? Who did what this time?"

" Farlan is right, you're getting too nosy..." Levi replied.

" I'm just taking an interest in what you both do!" Lorna said with a smile. " So I really wouldn't call it being nosy, it's called caring about my friends."

" I see..." Levi said.

" You're really hard to talk to sometimes, your replies are mostly two words or just insults." Lorna sighed, she looked out of the window again. " You've go to learn to be more talkative with people, you would make more friends that way..."

" Alright then, what did you do with your time today?" Levi asked.

" You already know what I did today." Lorna replied.

" You told me to be more talkative..." Levi said.

" Cleaning, cooking and reading..." Lorna replied. " Nothing exciting at all, just the normal duties of a housekeeper. Maybe I should take up your offer about learning how to use three dimensional maneuver gear even though they frighten me half to death, then maybe I will be able to come with you and Farlan on one of your jobs in the future. Nothing too dangerous mind you, something simple which doesn't involve being punched in the face."

" Has you wish." Levi said.

Lorna turned her full attention back to Levi and watched him cleaning his knife, she was surprised that he even said yes to what she had asked him. He stopped cleaning his knife after a while and placed his knife down on the window sill, but what he said to her next was out of character. He offered her his bed for the night, he told Lorna he rarely use his bed and he preferred to sleep in his armchair. She thought his offer through and hesitated before she gave him an answer, she wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable sleeping the same room has him. But a bed of her own sounded good right now, it beats going top and tail with Isabel.

" Okay, I will take up your offer." Lorna said.


	12. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 12!

Lorna left Levi at the window and hurried back to her bedroom, she needed to get a few of her belongings before she went to his bedroom. She grabbed her clothes and took the lit candle from the dresser, she also checked on Isabel before she left her bedroom. She closed the bedroom's door quietly behind her and looked along the corridor, Levi was no longer standing at the window anymore. He must have gone back downstairs Lorna thought to herself while she walked over to his bedroom's door, he sometimes took a pot of tea with him to his room before bed.

Lorna knocked on his bedroom's door and got no answer, she slowly open the door. She peeked her head around the door and checked his bedroom, he wasn't in his room yet. She entered his bedroom and closed the door behind her, his room was tidy. Levi didn't really clutter his room with his belongings or random items, he was stuck in his ways. She often wondered where he kept his personal belongings though, the only things on display in his room were his knife's leg holster and a hair brush. She walked over to his bed and hung her clothes over the bed's headboard before she placed the lit candle down on the window sill.

Looking through the window Lorna could see many rooftops of the Underground City, it had began to quieten down now. She had never really looked through Levi's bedroom's window before since she moved into the house, it was nice looking at the City from a different angle. She never realized how many houses were exactly down here, the people population was pretty high. Sighing to herself she walked over to Levi's bed, his bed's blankets were neat with no creases on them. She pulled the blankets back on his bed and puffed up his pillows, She was going to try to get to sleep before Levi retires for the night.

Lorna got into the bed and covered herself up while she lay back on the bed, the straw mattress felt weird underneath her. She was use to sleeping in her own bed, she curled up into a ball and stared at the candle on the window sill. She heard footsteps walking along the corridor and then a door close, that must be Farlan going to bed. She heard another set of footsteps walking along the corridor, but they stopped outside of the bedroom and the handle of the door turned. Closing her eyes when the door opened she heard Levi say her name has he closed the door behind him, she didn't answer him though. Lorna continued to fake her sleep, she then heard him walk across the room.

Lorna listened to each sound Levi made has he settled himself down in his armchair, there was a pouring sound and clinking of teacups. She could smell his tea from the bed, the scent of fruit filled her nostrils. It was quite a pleasant scent, she always liked the smell of a brewing pot of tea in the morning and a bowl of porridge to go with it. The room went quiet, but then Lorna's stomach decided to loudly rumble. She fidgeted and tucked her hands beneath the pillow, so much for trying to pendent she was asleep.

" Lorna, I know you're awake." Levi said.

" I guess I can't fool you, can I?" Lorna asked, she opened her eyes and saw Levi sitting in his armchair near the window with his teacup in his hand. " I thought if I closed my eyes I would fall asleep quicker, but it seems like my plan is not working out for me."

" I see." Levi replied. " Would you care for some tea? I mixed some chamomile with my tea leaves, it may help you sleep or ease your anxiety."

" I'm not feeling anxious!" Lorna replied.

" Then why do I sense an uncomfortable vibe between us?" Levi asked.

" I don't have a clue what you are talking about, but I can admit I'm kind of feeling nervous about sharing a room with you." Lorna replied. " I know I've lived with you for years now, but this is new territory for me. I've never slept in the same room with you before unless you count that time I was beaten senseless by you, I'm frightened that I may do something to annoy you..."

" Annoy me how?" Levi asked.

" I don't know, I could snore or talk in my sleep." Lorna replied.

" Has long has you don't shit yourself we'll be fine." Levi said.

" Hey!" Lorna frowned slightly and sat up in the bed. " You know I would never do that, what do you take me for?!"

" It was a joke." Levi replied.

" A bad joke, a disgustingly bad joke!" Lorna said. " What I mean is what if I do something embarrassing while I'm asleep? It's okay having a bedroom of your own because no one would know, this is very different for me..."

" Do you fear me?" Levi asked.

" What kind of question is that?" Lorna asked. " But I guess I could say I would fear you if you planned to beat the crap out of me again, but other than that your behavior around me is not that threatening."

Lorna watched Levi take a sip of his tea, he placed his teacup down on a tray which was on a little wooden table and he poured some tea into a spare teacup. He got up from his chair while he picked the teacup up from the tray, he then walked over to the bed and held the teacup towards her. She took the teacup from his hand and thanked him, he then sat down on the edge of the bed. He crossed his arms while he gaze linger on his armchair, he looked like he was in deep thought.

" Drink your tea and get some sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you." Levi said. " You will begin your training in the morning with the three dimensional maneuver gear, Isabel will also be joining us. But seeing how we only have three of them you will have to share turns with her, you can watch before you try. At first it will be difficult, but over time your body will strengthen and your wits will sharpen. Your body will have to learn to fine tune it's self to get the perfect balance, it will not be problem if you remember what I've taught you over the last few days."

" I don't think I will forget your training in a hurry, I've still got the bruises from when you flipped me over your shoulder a few days ago on my hip." Lorna said while she breathed in the scent of the tea. " This tea doesn't smell right, what is chamomile anyway?"

" Chamomile is a plant, it resembles the flower known has the daisy." Levi replied.

" What's a daisy?" Lorna asked.

" Oh that's right, you've never seen one before..." Levi replied, he gave her a sideways look with one of his blank expressions on his face. " On the surface they use flowers has healing herbs, their medical knowledge is beyond ours down here. Chamomile has many interesting healing abilities, it can help people sleep and reduce fevers."

Lorna raised both of my eyebrows at him over his answer, she looked into the teacup and stared at the light brown coloured liquid. It always surprised how much Levi knew about herbs, he was more intelligent than most people realized down here. She took a sip of the tea and pulled a face over the taste, it didn't go with the tea leaves Levi usually used to make his tea. She took another sip of the tea and gave him the teacup back, she told him she didn't want anymore because she may end up going to the bathroom in the early hours.

" I'm guessing the taste doesn't agree with you." Levi said.

" You guessed right, it didn't taste good." Lorna said.

" Get some sleep, you'll need it..." Levi said.

Lorna lay back in the bed and apologized to Levi when she accidentally kicked him with her foot, he told her it was fine while he turned his gaze away from her. She pulled the blanket over her shoulder and yawned, her gaze returned to the candle on the window sill. She glanced at Levi a few times, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed with the teacup in his hand. He was staring at his armchair again, she sometimes wondered what he thinking about when he was silent. She rolled over onto her other side after a while so she could get more comfortable, she then closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

**************

The next day Lorna woke up late, she quickly got dressed and hurried downstair to kitchen. To her surprise Farlan and Isabel were already up, they were both sweeping the room. Farlan gave her a wave has he swept some dirt towards the open doorway, but there was no sign of Levi. She told them both she would make a start on breakfast after she had a quick wash, but Isabel complained and said she was hungry now. Lorna told Isabel to eat some leftover bread from yesterday until she returned, she left them both in the kitchen and hurried back upstairs.

Lorna stopped at the top of the staircase when she saw Levi leaving her old bedroom, he was carrying the crate where she kept most of her personal belongings. He glanced at her before he carried the crate into his bedroom, she followed after him and stopped in the bedroom's doorway. He had moved most of her belongings into his bedroom, he placed the crate down next to his dresser and told her she would be staying in his room from now on. He said Isabel would need a bedroom of her own, she couldn't exactly share a room with Farlan.

" And what about you?" Lorna asked. " Where are you planning to sleep? Are you going to move in with Farlan?"

" That thought is rather unpleasant..." Levi replied.

" I couldn't agree more, Farlan's room smells like a tavern." Lorna said with a slight laugh. " But where will you sleep?"

" I plan to share my room with you..." Levi replied while he walked over to her and stopped next to her in the doorway. " You can have my bed, I will be sleeping in my armchair. You can move the rest of your belongings into my room this evening, but for now I would advise you to get washed and wear some trousers for your three dimensional maneuver gear training. You've got a long day ahead of you, so make sure you're well fed before we leave."

" Okay, I will make a start on breakfast when I've had a wash." Lorna said.

Levi gave Lorna a slight nod of his head and left the bedroom, he said he would prepare the maneuver gear while she cooked breakfast. She told him okay has she watched him walk along the corridor, he then disappear down the staircase and she heard the door at the bottom of the staircase close. She stood up straight and walked to her old bedroom, she knew today was going to be strenuous.


	13. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 13!

They ate breakfast and left the house with the three dimensional maneuver gear, they used the backstreets to avoid people. There were rumors going around lately about the Military Police being seen in the Underground City, but Levi and Farlan didn't seem to care about those rumors. Farlan was confidant that they could out run them with their maneuver gear, but Lorna on the other didn't have his confidence. Knowing her luck she would get caught and thrown in some dungeon somewhere in the Upper World, she was beginning to wish that she didn't ask Levi to teach her how to use these damn death traps called three dimensional maneuver gear now.

Levi stopped his group in an alleyway behind an old abandoned house, he said they should split up into groups of two and meet at the highest peak of the Underground City. Isabel quickly announced that she was going with her big Brother, Lorna found it amusing how attached Isabel had become to Levi even though she hadn't known him for a day yet. Lorna chose to go with Farlan even though he was the only person left in the group, he told her he would rather group up with her anyway than Isabel because she was beginning to get on his nerves.

They left the alleyway and split up without even saying goodbye to each other, by doing this it wouldn't draw any attention to them. Farlan spoke to Lorna while they walked through the City, he pointed out all of his old haunts and even the house where he was born. She liked talking to Farlan when she had the chance, he always had something interesting to tell her or just a random stories about his past.

It wasn't long until Lorna and Farlan got the the highest peak of the Underground City, she had never been to this part of the City. Levi and Isabel were already there, he had setup Isabel's maneuver gear and she was hanging from some steal wires connected to the upper part of the stone's surface by grappling hooks. He was instructing her what to do and how to balance her body's posture, she was beginning to get the hang of it until she somehow managed to get her shoe caught on one of the wires. She was quickly flipped upside down, she was whining and yelling at Farlan because he laughed at her.

" I'll kill you when I get down from here!" Isabel yelled.

" I'd like to see you try!" Farlan laughed.

" Stop laughing at me!" Isabel whined.

" It's not that funny Farlan, are you okay Isabel?" Lorna asked, she punched Farlan's arm." Your face is turning red..."

" Do I look okay to you?!" Isabel asked.

" Stop whining!" Levi said.

Lorna stood and watched Isabel for a while until she decided to sit on a medium sized bolder, she wasn't sure how long Isabel's training would go on for until it was her turn. She looked up at the the crevice part of the Underground City, she couldn't help but smile about it. It was amazing and bright, this was a whole new experience for her. You could see part of the sky and some green planets hanging over the side of the crevice, there was even sunlight shining through it. Her thoughts were interrupted my Levi, he told her it was her turn now.

Lorna got up from the medium sized bolder, she walked over to Farlan and watched while Levi unfastened the maneuver gear's straps on Isabel. Levi did try to catch her though, but she ended up falling to the ground with thud. Isabel whined and rubbed at the back of her head while she told Levi that he should have fully lowered her down to the ground first before he unbuckled the straps, she also told him that she hated him.

" Don't be mean to me big Brother!" Isabel said.

Levi ignored Isabel has he pressed the buttons on the hand grips and the steal wires wind back into the operating device, Lorna was now beginning to regret asking him about learning how to use the maneuver gear. She watched Isabel whining and yelling at Levi, it was like having children with her around.

Isabel got up from the ground after she had finished complaining to Levi, she walked over to the bolder Lorna had been sitting on and perched herself on it. She told Lorna not to break a leg while she walked over to Levi, he put the straps over her shoulders and began to fastened the maneuver gear to her body. He told Lorna the names of the devices has he checked each part of the maneuver gear, she tried to listen to him but it wasn't easy with Isabel complaining still over her treatment.

" Hey big Brother, why does she get better treatment than me?!" Isabel asked.

" Be grateful that I tried to catch you..." Levi replied.

" And what's that suppose to mean?" Isabel asked.

" Lorna gets the same treatment like everyone else around here, she'll get roughed up in a while just like you did." Said Farlan. " Just you watch, she's be hanging upside down and whining like a little brat any minute now!"

" But he's being gentle with her, he didn't even tell me the names of the devices until I was nearly cracking my head on the ground!" Isabel sighed while she looked over at Farlan. " This is very unfair, did he give you the gentle treatment when he taught you how to use the maneuver gear?"

" I'm self taught, he didn't have to learn me anything." Farlan replied, he looked over at Levi. " Isn't that right?"

" I bet that's a tall tale, I'm thinking Levi held your hand through it all." Isabel laughed has she turned her full attention to Levi with a smirk. " Isn't that right big Brother? I bet you had to hold his hand and bandage his boo-boos, did you kiss them all better to?"

Levi ignored both of their questions, but they couldn't see his face like Lorna could. He was in deep concentration has he fastened the maneuver gear's strap's buckles around her chest and around her waist, he told her not to do anything until he explained the maneuver gear's functions to her. She gave him a nod of her head while he walked behind her, she felt him tightening up a few more straps on her back. It wasn't long until the maneuver gear was ready, he then handed Lorna the hand grips and placed his hands over her hands.

" If you press the triggers it will launch two grapple hooks, the lateral switch aims the hooks and controls the brakes. The body of the device is where the steal wires are stored, there is fan section where gas is blown directly into the fan to make it rotate. The pressure of the gas is regulated to manipulate the output, but for now you've got to concentrate on balancing your body's posture before I teach you how to navigate..." Levi said has he placed his thumbs over the hand grip's triggers and guided both of her hands to where she should aim. " Keep your hands over the breaks while you release the grapple hooks, when the hooks pierce the rock and you begin to reel I want you to press the breaks. I want you to hang in one place and balance yourself without any help, do you understand?"

" Of course I do, I'm not stupid after all..." Lorna replied.

Levi removed his hands from Lorna's hands, he then walked over to Farlan and Isabel. He crossed his arms while he looked over at her, he gave Lorna a nod of his head and she pressed the grip trigger's release buttons. It all happened far to fast, the grapple hooks flew from the device and pierced the rock above her. Before she knew it she was in flight, she quickly pressed the breaks on the grip triggers and came to a halt. She looked down at the ground while she gently swung, this was frightening. Next she held her arms out at her sides while she tried to balance herself with a frown, she wobbled a few times but she managed to stay steady.

Lorna's heart was in her throat, this was harder than she thought. When Levi and Farlan swung around the City they made it look easy, she had no idea how they got so good. After a while Levi told her to release the breaks, she did what he said and somehow she managed to land on her feet which surprised her. She smiled to herself has she walked over to them, she couldn't believe she had managed to do it even though she nearly pissed her pants in the process.

" I can't believe I did it!" Lorna smiled.

" You were so great!" Isabel said, she clapped her hands together. "We'll wipe the floor with the boys at some point! "

Farlan gave Lorna a pat on the back and Isabel gave her a hug, they said she had done great. Levi gave her a nod of approval while she unbuckled the belt's buckles, she took the maneuver gear off and gave it to Farlan. She heard Isabel complaining about being hungry, Lorna told Levi she would nip back home while they stayed here to get some lunch for them. She gave them a wave before she hurried through the cave that lead to the bottom of the highest peak of the Underground City, she made her way through the streets of the City until she came to a crowd of people outside of an alleyway.

They were all talking and loudly gasping amongst each other, Lorna even swore she heard the word murder being mentioned a few times. She pushed her way through the crowd and apologized to a few people until she got to the front of the crowd, she wanted to see what was going on. But the sight that greeted her was gruesome, whoever did this was truly an animal.

" What's going on here?" Lorna asked.

" There's been a murder!" One old man told her. " It could be Kenny The Ripper."

" Who's Kenny The Ripper?" Lorna asked.

" It's best not to worry your pretty head about it, hurry along home now." He replied, he gently touched her arm. " Just pray it's not him, just keep yourself safe..."

" Okay..." Lorna said.

There were three male victims, it was a horrible sight to behold. One of the men was hanging upside from a rooftop, his feet were tied together with some rope and the rope was connected to a metal hook. His throat was cut and his insides were hanging from a gaping wound on the stomach, whoever this man was he must have done something really bad to someone in the Underground City.

The other two men mustn't have suffered like the other man, they had mutable stab wounds and missing teeth from what Lorna could see. She had never seen anything like this before in all of her life, but she knew being in the company of Levi and Farlan sometimes wasn't the most pleasant of experiences when they got violent. She remembered when Levi cut some merchant's fingers off just because he went to punch Farlan in the face over some deal that fell through, but there were other violent moments she tried to forget over the years or she just blocked from her memory.

Lorna couldn't help but shudder over the scene, there was blood soaking into the ground and the walls were covered in blood splatters. It was a stomach turning sight, the crowd started to die down when the Military Police turned up at the murder scene. She didn't really want to hang around anymore when they turned up, she quickly disappeared back into the crowd and hurried back to the house to get lunch for the others.


	14. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 14!

When Lorna returned back to the highest peak of the Underground City she didn't tell them about what she had just seen in the alleyway, she didn't want to worry Isabel or put everyone off their lunch. She didn't feel like eating when she got there though, she gave her share of food to Isabel because she couldn't get the imagines of those dead men out of her head. When she was questioned about why she didn't want any lunch she told them that she had some leftover bread from breakfast before she left the house, they seemed to believe her lie which was a relief.

After everyone had finished their lunch they left the highest peak of the Underground City and made their way to an abandoned street, Lorna had never been to this part of the City before. The houses were derelict and dark, they were unused. Levi told them this street was abandoned after an outbreak of a mysterious disease about ten years ago which killed over ninety people, this part of the City had been quarantine off from others for years. Lorna had never heard about this mystery illness before which surprised her since she had always lived in the City, but she had been a child when it had happened.

It wasn't long until they got back to their training, Lorna watched has Isabel began to learn how to maneuver herself around the abandoned street. It looked really difficult, but she managed to get the hang of it after an hour. When it came to Lorna's turned she ended up getting cold feet, she tried her best to maneuver herself around the street but she failed miserably. She couldn't get the timing right to release the grappling hooks and she ended up crashed through three boarded up windows, her body was aching all over. Farlan had rushed to her aid, he helped her to her feet and brushed some dust from her shoulder.

" Are you okay?" Farlan asked.

" No, I think I may have broken something..." Lorna replied.

" Your arse maybe?" Isabel joked.

" That's not funny..." Lorna sighed.

Lorna tried it a few more times, but she couldn't get the hang of it. She had enough of the training after an hours time, she told them she was going home now to prepare dinner and make some tea with willow bark to relieve her aching body. Farlan didn't want her to go just yet, he told her she would get use to maneuvering if she tried it a few more times. But she told him no with a shake of her head, her maneuver gear training was done for the day. She left them in the abandoned street and made her way back home, she planned on not trying that again in a hurry.

Lorna arrived back home, the first thing she did was put some water in the cooking pot and set out four bowls with a plate of bread rolls on the table. She hurried to her bedroom and got changed into some clean clothes, she then went to washed her hands in the washroom. When she returned to the kitchen she began to chop vegetables for the soup she planned to make for dinner, she had to stop a few times though because her shoulders were killing her.

It wasn't long until the others arrived home, they looked tired and their clothes were dirty. They placed their three dimensional maneuver gear down on the floor near the leather bench, Lorna heard Levi telling them that they would have to help him clean the maneuver gear before they went to bed. Isabel complained a little bit over the news, but Lorna knew she would help him since he had been good to her.

Levi went upstairs while Farlan and Isabel joined Lorna in the kitchen, she could tell they were both hungry by the way they were looking around for food in the kitchen. Isabel peered over Lorna's shoulder with a little bowl on salt in her hands, she was eyeing up the cooking pot of soup. Farlan on the other hand was getting some butter from the pantry and a bowl of apples, he always did this to help Lorna out.

" Dinner will be ready soon." Lorna said, she added a pinch of salt to the soup. " But I think you should both get changed into some clean clothes before I plate it up, you're both filthy."

" Great, I'm starving!" Isabel said while she looked into the cooking pot. " It smells good, but you should make a pot full soup we can all have seconds..."

" Don't you mean so you can have seconds?" Farlan asked with a chuckle. " Honestly Isabel, where are you storing all of this food you eat? You'll be eating us out of house and home soon, you better start pulling your weight around here more if that's the case!"

" Hey!" Isabel frowned.

" That's enough you two, go and get washed up before dinner." Lorna said.

" Sure thing Mother, anything you say Mother!" Farlan said.

Lorna looked at Farlan over her shoulder and saw him saluting at her like the Military Police did when they saluted their captain. She rolled her eyes at him and turned her full attention back to the soup, she was surprised Levi hasn't told him off about saluting like that yet. He's done it a few times in taverns which normally didn't end well, he's got to learn to be more careful in case he gets himself into trouble. If the Military Police ever saw him doing it he would end up getting arrested, she worried for her friend sometimes.

" I feel like your Mother sometimes, you both act like children." Lorna said.

" Farlan the most though, he can't even dress himself probably sometimes!" Isabel said, she licked her tongue out at him. " I'm the favourite child though, isn't that right Lorna?"

" I'm not getting into that argument again..." Lorna sighed.

" Yeah Isabel, shut up!" Farlan said.

Farlan and Isabel argued for a while before they went to get washed up, it gave Lorna a moment of peace while they were gone. It wasn't long until the soup was ready, Lorna carried cooking pot over to the table and placed it down on a pot stand. She called everyone to dinner while she began to fill the bowls with the soup, she saw Isabel and Farlan appear through the staircase's doorway. But Levi took his time, he wasn't in any hurry to get to the table.

Lorna filled the last of the bowls and sat down next to Levi at the table, she then cut two apples in half. Isabel was the first to grab a bread roll from the plate in the middle of the table, she hungry took a big bite out of the bread roll and began to spoon some soup into her mouth. Soup dripped from her chin while she ate fast, she used her hand to wipe soup away from her chin. Farlan glanced at Levi while he buttered his bread roll, Levi didn't look too impressed with Isabel's table manners.

" Disgusting..." Levi said.

Lorna picked her spoon up from the table and stirred it around in the bowl, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to stomach the soup. She took a bread roll from the plate, she was going to have to force feed herself in case anyone questioned her again about why she wasn't eating much today, she dripped a piece of the bread into the soup and took a small bite of it. Her stomach began to turn after the third bite of the bread, the imagines of those poor men kept flashing into her mind. She placed the bread down on the table, she leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms with a sigh. She sat and watched the other's eating their dinner, but after a while she noticed that Isabel was watching her. Isabel had finished all of her food, she leaned on her left hand and gave Lorna a smile while she lightly drummed her finger tips on the table.

" Are you going to eat the rest of that?" Isabel asked.

" I was thinking about eating it, but my stomach has other ideas..." Lorna replied and pushed the bowl of soup towards her. " But you can finish it for me, I'm planning on going and getting ready for bed anyway. I need a early night, my body is screaming for sleep!"

" Really?" Isabel asked, her eyes were hopeful. " You don't mind me finishing your food?"

" Not at all, it would just go to waste." Lorna replied.

" Great!" Isabel smiled. " Thank you!"

Lorna watched has Isabel took the spoon from the bowl, she began to eat the leftover soup and Lorna's leftover bread. Lorna got up from the chair and told Levi she would clean up in the morning, but Farlan said he would tidy up for her tonight. She thanked him and said goodnight to everyone, she then hurried upstairs to her bedroom. She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she couldn't wait to get into bed tonight. She walked over to the bed while she unbuttoned her shirt, she then noticed all of the bruises she had gained from today's maneuver gear training.

There were marks where the belts had been fastened and dark bruises forming on Lorna's shoulders, she didn't want to carry on with her maneuver gear training if this is what she was going to see each night before she went to bed. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door open, she saw Levi standing in the doorway with a bowl in his hand. She quickly wrapped her shirt around herself and turned her attention away from him with a sigh, he really needs to learn how to knock on doors before he enters people's bedrooms.

" Levi, would you please knock next time!" Lorna yelled, she turned around to face him. " I know we share the same room, but knocking would be nice!"

" Are you alright?" Levi asked.

" Yes I'm fine, I just wanted to get dressed in peace for bed just this once!" Lorna replied.

" Your body posture tells me different..." Levi said while he closed the door behind him. " I've brought you some leftover soup, you've not eaten since breakfast. If you say you have then I will know you're lying to me, am I correct?"

" Okay, you are correct!" Lorna sighed. " I've not had an appetite since this morning due to some horrible scene I saw today when I came home to collect some lunch for us, there's been a brutal murder not far from here. It wasn't a pleasant sight, it's put me off my food for the day!"

" I see..." Levi said.

" I just think my stomach needs to settle until the morning, but I will promise you one thing..." Lorna said with a small smile has she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. " I'll eat two bowls of porridge in the morning to make up for today's missed meals, you have my word!"

Lorna watched Levi walk over to her, he held the bowl of soup towards her and told her to eat it in a forceful tone. She told him fine while she quickly fastened some of her shirt's button before she sat down on the bed. She took the bowl from him and began to eat the soup, she knew she wasn't going to to be able to get rid of the soup by tripping it out of the window because Levi was here. She was going to have to stomach it, she just hoped that she didn't bring any of it back up in the night.

" Levi, I need to ask you something." Lorna said.

" What is it?" Levi asked.

Lorna opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door, Levi opened the door and Farlan was standing in the doorway. He was hold a tray with a teapot on it and two teacups, he then told Levi he was turning in for the night. Levi took the tray from him and said goodnight to him, Farlan gave Lorna a wave before he left. She placed the bowl down on the floor while Levi closed the bedroom's door, she got up from the bed and grabbed her nightgown from the end of the bed. She put her nightgown on and awkwardly took her clothes off underneath it, she couldn't be bothered to go downstairs to the washroom to get undressed. She folded up all of her clothes and placed them on a chair at the end of the bed, she then picked the bowl up from the floor and placed the bowl down on the cabinet next to the bed.

" Has I was saying before we were interrupted, is Kenny still living in the Underground City?" Lorna asked, she turned around to face Levi. " I heard the name Kenny mentioned today, Kenny the Ripper."

" I've not seen Kenny for years, he's probably dead." Levi replied.

" I see, I just wondered in case it was him." Lorna said while she rubbed her left shoulder. " You know since they share the name Kenny, anything is possible."

" Who knows..." Levi said.

Lorna walked over to the dresser and took her hair brush from the side while she pulled her ribbon from her hair, she the began brushed through her hair. She watched Levi's reflection in the mirror, he was making tea at his desk. She looked away from his reflection for a moment but she jumped when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders, she heard Levi telling her not to be frightened has he began to rub her shoulders.

" It could be him, couldn't it?" Lorna asked.

" It can't be him, I heard that he had left the Underground City years ago." Levi replied.

" Really?" Lorna asked. " He's living in the Upper World now?"

" I believe so..." Levi replied.

" Good, that thought has settled me." Lorna said.

Lorna continued to brush her hair, but Levi told her to stop it because he couldn't relieve her shoulder tension if she continued to brush her hair. She told him okay while she placed the hair brush down on the dresser, he then told her to hang her arms loose at her sides and close her eyes. Lorna did what he asked and let him continue rubbing her shoulders, it did feel nice after all. Levi was very gently with his hands and he even apologized to her if he made her whimper due to the soreness of her shoulders, he defiantly knew how to relieve tension she thought to herself has she began to relax more.

After a while something didn't seem right, Lorna's head kind of felt light and Levi's finger tips were making their way to her shoulder blades. Each touch of his finger tips made her body quiver, it felt like her body was getting too relaxed and all of the warmth of her body was escaping through her feet. She shivered slightly has she wrapped her arms around herself because she was beginning to feel cold, he stopped after a while and told her to get into bed before she drank her tea.

" What did you just do?" Lorna asked, she rubbed at her eyes." My body feels so strange..."

" Pressure point treatment, it numbs pains." Levi replied.

" Oh, you need to teach me how to do that..." Lorna muttered.

Lorna yawned while she walked towards the bed, she stumbled a few times before she pulled the blankets back on the bed. She fell forward onto the bed and just lay there, her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. Her body felt floppy and not that sore anymore, she felt drunk. She heard Levi's footsteps walking towards the bed, but she told him she was too tired to drink any tea while she shooed him away with her hand. She snuggled her face into the blankets and yawned once again, it wasn't long until sleep took her.


	15. Flee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> Anyway, let's start again! Let's venture back down that old pathway to the Underground City, the story will be different this time.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 15!

The day had gone fast, Lorna had completed her chores with the help of Isabel and Farlan. They had even prepared dinner together which was very rare, Isabel had rolled out some pastry for the apple tarts and Farlan had been chopping vegetables. Lorna was in charge of the stew has always, they had managed to get a hold of some rabbit meat from one of the local poachers from the Underground City. He had been hunting in the Upper World, he had told them he had been to a village called Dauper District. Isabel had many questions for him, she wanted to know about what kind of animals they had up there.

Isabel loved animals, she sometimes fed the stray cats and dogs of the City. But this time she wanted to know everything about this village the poacher had visited, she wanted to know about the people and if there were Titans roaming beyond the giant stone walls. The poacher told her all he knew about the village, but he hadn't seen any Titans. Farlan had to end up carrying Isabel over his shoulder on their way home, she had been pestering the poacher for too long.

Lorna dusted some flour away from Isabel's shoulder, she had made a mess with the apple tart dough. Farlan teased Isabel and threw some carrot peal at her, but Isabel threw a handful of flour at him. Lorna tried to hold her laughter in but Farlan's expression was priceless, his face was covered with flour. It wasn't long until the stew was ready and the apple tarts were cooling down on a rack in the kitchen, they settled around the dinner table. But someone was missing, Levi had been out since this morning. He had told them he had a few loose ends to sort out before the day was over, but it was getting late now. Farlan had offered to go and find him, but Lorna told him to stay put in case Levi returned while he was out.

They spoke together and laughed while they ate their dinner, Isabel was chatting about the rabbit stew. She was really passionate about food, Lorna sometimes thought that Isabel must dream about food with the amount of drool stains she saw on Isabel's pillowcase. When they were done they tidied up the kitchen and made sure there was a place set at the table for Levi before he returned home, it would save them cleaning up before they retired for the night.

Farlan had lit a fire in the fireplace, he was sitting at the table with a bottle of wine. He always had a drink after dinner, his legs were stretched out and his boots were placed by the chair. He was warming his feet by the fireplace, it was getting chilly in the house. Lorna was sitting with Isabel on the bench, she ran her fingers through Isabel's hair while she rested her head on Lorna's lap. Isabel had a full stomach for a change, she had ate most of the apple tarts and she had also been drinking some of Farlan's wine.

" I wonder where big Brother is?" Isabel asked.

" Levi will be back soon, he's got some business to sort out." Farlan replied, he took a swig from his wine bottle. " He has been asking around about that murder that happened in the alleyway yesterday."

" What about it?" Lorna asked.

" There's been rumours floating around about Kenny The Ripper, apparently he's returned to the Underground City." Farland replied while he looked over at Lorna. " I've heard his name mentioned a few times over the years in the local taverns, he wasn't the nicest of people. I heard he worked for the Military Police in secret, he would double cross merchants and hunt down fugitives for them. The amount of people he's murdered over the years is common knowledge to some, but he disappeared over a decade ago. "

" I think I met him once when I was young, he may have been the one who got my parents arrested by the Military Police." Lorna said.

" You did?!" Isabel gasped and got onto her knees. " How?! Where?!"

" I'm not sure if it was him, but when I first met Levi he was working for a man called Kenny Ackerman." Lorna replied.

" Oh big Brother, how could you?!" Isabel dramatically said, she grabbed hold of Lorna's arm. " Did this Kenny hurt you?"

" No, but he double crossed Levi too." Lorna replied.

" If I get my hands on this Kenny I'll give him a good beating!" Isabel said.

" Don't be silly, he'd whip your arse." Farlan said.

" Farlan is right, you would get hurt." Lorna said.

" No I wouldn't!" Isabel frowned. " You just wait until big Brother gets home!"

Farlan told them both to forget about what he had just told them, he wasn't meant to tell them about it in the first place. His wine had loosened his lips, this always happened when he had been drinking. Isabel told Farlan she would take this secret to the grave with her, he didn't even have to tell Lorna because she would keep the information to herself. Isabel rested her head back on Lorna's lap and Farlan turned his gaze back towards the fireplace, it wasn't long until Levi returned home.

Farlan raised his wine bottle at Levi, but Isabel had fallen asleep. Lorna carefully moved Isabel and placed her head down on the bench, she then went to greet Levi. She told him his dinner was ready, but he told Lorna that he wasn't hungry right now. Levi didn't look happy, his face was somber. She didn't want to pry into his business, so she offered to make him some tea instead.

" He's back, Kenny Ackerman has returned." Levi said.

" Are you sure?" Farlan asked.

" Deadly serious." Levi said.

" What are we going to do?" Lorna asked.

" There's nothing we can do, we carry on has normal." Levi replied, his gaze fixed on Lorna. " You're meant to be dead, so from now on you better stay indoors useless you're with me or Farlan. Do you understand?"

" I understand." Lorna said.

Lorna felt Farlan's arm drap around her shoulders, he offered her a drink of his wine but she declined his offer. Levi told them both not to worry about Kenny, they would have to work harder now to raise enough money to move to the Upper World. Farlan couldn't agree more with Levi, he didn't want to stick around in the Underground City with Kenny The Ripper roaming the streets once again.

**********

Time skip

A month had flown by since Isabel moved in with them, she really was a breath of fresh air around here. She helped Lorna with all of her chores and she had a happy outlook on life, she also wanted to go to the surface like the rest of them. Lorna had started to think of Isabel has her little Sister, but half of the time she acted like her Mother. Isabel would get herself into a lot of trouble sometimes with random merchants because she would mouth off at them if they tried to rip off Levi or Farlan when they did their business at the local taverns.

The amount of times Levi came home with a bloody knife because of Isabel was enough to make Lorna's stomach turn, but she was glad that he looked out for her. Levi defiantly had a soft spot for Isabel, he had taught her many useful things over the last month and he had even taught her how to repairer the three dimensional maneuver gear if it ever became broken. Lorna had even gotten use to the maneuver gear and she could now maneuver herself down streets at a leisurely pace, but she planned not to join them on their missions unless she had a small role to play.

The last job Lorna had joined them on was a medicine run, they had distracted some merchants while she gathered some packets of medicine from some crates on their cart. It was pretty straight forward, they gave some of the medicine packets to sick people and then sold the rest on for money. But that was nearly over a month ago now, she was far to busy at home most days doing chores. Isabel didn't help Lorna much anymore like she use to do with the chores and Farlan was out most of the time with Levi, it's rare that they all sat down together for meals these days.

Lorna sat by herself most of the time, she sowed socks and scrubbed blood from their clothes, she felt lonely with no one to speak with in the evenings. But for now she was cleaning the upstairs of the house while everyone was out, it was the only time she got to think stuff through and get some peace from Isabel because she liked to talk to her about food all the time. She had swept out all of the bedrooms and the main corridor upstairs, she now needed to remove the laundry from the washtub and hang it out to dry on the roof. She swept all of the dirt down the staircase and through the doorway to the main room, she then swept all of the dirt out of the house.

Lorna stood in the doorway and looked around the street with a sigh, it was quiet for a change outside of the house. She would normally see merchants trying to sell their wares onto thugs or children playing in the streets, it felt strange when it was quiet. She was about to go back inside when she noticed an unknown man hanging around at the bottom of the house's steps, he looked very out of place she thought to herself while she leaned her shoulder against the door frame. He was tall man with sandy coloured hair and a neatly trimmed mustache, he also was wearing a long black coat. She guessed he wasn't from around here, he was too smartly dress and very clean looking.

Lorna continued to stare at him until he looked over his shoulder at her, she then hurried back inside of the house and closed the door behind her. She was tempted to bolt the door, but then she thought about how Levi and the other wouldn't be able to get into the house if she did that. She sighed to herself has she walked towards the kitchen, she rested her broom against the pantry door and walked to the washtub which was in the washroom. She rinsed and drained water from the clothes, she then put the damp clothes into the laundry basket. She picked the basket up from the floor and carried it into the main room, but then she noticed the door was wide open.

" Wait, I closed that door..." Lorna said.

Lorna looked around the room and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Farlan carrying his three dimensional maneuver gear into the room. Isabel wasn't far behind him, she gave Lorna a big smile when she saw her and asked her what we were having for dinner. Lorna told Isabel she didn't know yet while Isabel put her maneuver gear on, she then fastened the buckles on the straps. After that Isabel began to check that everything was in working order with her maneuver gear, they must have a job Lorna thought to herself has she turned her attention to Farlan. He was also putting his maneuver gear on, but the funny thing was there was no sign of Levi. He would normally be down here with the others while they were getting ready to go out, he liked to make sure they had checked their maneuver gear properly and understood their job before they left the house.

" Where are you going?" Lorna asked.

" Nowhere important." Farlan replied while he fastened his three dimensional maneuver gear's buckle on the strap across his chest. "We've got a job to complete, so don't wait up for us. It's going to be a late one."

" What's the job this time?" Lorna asked.

" Nothing important." Farlan replied.

" So you mean it's a dangerous job then?" Lorna asked.

" It could be dangerous, we just don't know until we begin it." Farlan replied while he checked his triggers. " But don't you worry, we'll be back before you know it."

" Yeah, just remember to cook us loads of food before you go to bed!" Isabel said. " Also extra bread in case you make a stew for dipping and maybe some apple tarts for dessert, I fancy a full belly for a change before I turn in for the night!"

" Sorry to disappoint you Isabel, but we're out of apples until I go to the market next week." Lorna said, she began to walk towards the doorway of the staircase. " Maybe I will go out later and buy some apples when I've finished the rest of your chores, but I'm hanging out the laundry before then."

" That's no excuse Lorna, I want apple tarts for dessert!" Isabel complained.

" We'll see, just take care until I see you later." Lorna said.

" Not if we see you first!" Said Farlan.

Lorna looked over her shoulder before she walked through the doorway, she saw Isabel giving her one of her scowls and Farlan gave her wave before he continued checking his three dimensional maneuver gear. She carried the laundry basket up the staircase and made her way towards the rooftop, but when she got there Levi was standing by the edge of the roof. He was wearing his maneuver gear and looking over the Underground City while he cleaned his knife's blade, he looked like he was in deep thought.

Lorna cleared her throat and walked over to the washing line, he then looked at her over his shoulder. She gave him a smile has she stopped next to the pole of the washing line, he then turned his gaze away from Lorna and continued to look over the City. She placed the laundry basket down on the ground, she took one of shirts from the basket and hung it over the line. She kept looking over at Levi while she hung the washing out, she then decided to asked him what he was doing up here all by himself.

" Say Levi, what are you doing up here anyway?" Lorna asked. " Don't you have a job to do? I'm surprised you're not downstairs checking your maneuver gear with the others, are you planning on letting Farlan and Isabel do this job on their own then?"

" I'm gathering my thoughts, but I also have a request to ask of you." Levi replied.

" What kind of request?" Lorna asked.

" The job we have accepted this evening will be life changing or unsuccessful, we cannot start the job unless they appear." Levi replied, he turned around to face Lorna. " If it does come to the worse I would like you to flee to the local tavern across the street, I've packed some of your belongings in a rucksack inside of the pantry. All you need to say to the Landlord is Levi has sent me, he will let you stay in the room above the tavern and work there until further notice."

" Can I ask you why I need to flee?" Lorna asked while she hung a pair of Isabel's trousers over the line. " What is this job exactly? Farlan was all hush hush about it and now you're telling me to flee without a reason, I'm quite confused over this request."

" It's not important, just do has I ask..." Levi replied.

" Not until you've given me a reason to flee, I don't even know what I am fleeing from yet!" Lorna said.

" Lorna, do has I say!" Levi said.

" Since when have you been the boss of me?" Lorna asked, she peered from behind a shirt on the washing line at him. " I don't see why I've got to flee to the local tavern without a reason, I'm happy where I am thank you unless you want me to move out. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

" I'm trying to keep you out of harms way..." Levi replied.

" So this job you've accepted is dangerous after all, tell me what this job intends?" Lorna asked

" No!" Levi replied.

" Levi, don't be stubborn!" Lorna said with a hint of frustration in her voice. " I need to know all about this job in case it puts your life and the other's lives in danger! I'll only asking because I care about you three, you do understand that right?"

Lorna crossed her arms while Levi lowered his gaze from hers, he could be so secretive at times. She seriously wanted to know what was going on, whatever this job was she could tell it may not end well. Levi put his knife into his knife's leg holster before he walked towards her, but without warning he roughly grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her towards the door that led back into the house. He gently pushed her up against the wall and rested his hand on the door, the look he gave her next was frightening. She could tell that she had angered him by the look in his eyes, she really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut because this could end with some intense beatings if she wasn't careful. She tried to keep her gaze on him, but he was intimidating her.

" Don't question me anymore, just do as I ask!" Levi said.

" Not until you tell me what is going on!" Lorna yelled.

" Do you trust me?" Levi asked.

" I guess I do, I just want to know what is going on!" Lorna sighed. " Farlan told me this job may be dangerous and then you're telling me to flee, do you even blame me for asking you what is going on?!"

" I guess not, but just do has I ask..." Levi replied.

" I'm not going to win this battle, am I?" Lorna asked.

" Not if you want to live." Levi replied.

" Fine, I'll do what you ask then." Lorna said.

Lorna softly sighed has Levi let go of her arm, he wasn't going to tell her what was going on even though she had pushed him to his limits with her questioning. If she had kept on pushing him he may have ended up beating the crap out of her, so it's best if she didn't question him about it anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something brush against her cheek, to Lorna's surprise it was Levi's hair. He was resting his forehead on her shoulder, he then wrapped his arms around her and told her to keep safe.

" It's okay..." Lorna said.

Lorna couldn't help but smile at Levi's affectionate side, he had never hugged her since she had known him. She knew they had gotten closer over the years though, but he could be so hot and cold with her sometimes which confused her. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship they were meant to have together, but if he asked her to stay by his side until the very end she would take up his offer. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, he then told her she would know when it was the right time to flee. She told him okay while he pulled himself away from her, he then told her to watch her own back and not to trust anyone in the future who didn't deserve it.

" You are acting like I won't be seeing you again..." Lorna said.

" I'll be back later, that's all you need to know." Levi said.

Levi kissed Lorna's cheek before he left the rooftop, she stood there for a few moments while she stared at the washing line. She needed to take in what had just happened because he had never acted that way with her before which worried her. She heard the front door of the house slam shut, she hurried to the edge of the rooftop and saw Levi walking with the others. They were heading to the west side of the Underground City, she watched them until they disappeared from her sight. She returned to the laundry basket and took one of Farlan's shirts from the basket before she hung it over the washing line.

Lorna carried on hanging the laundry over the washing line, but then she heard some raised voices and someone yelling for the Military Police to be called. She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw six unknown people using three dimensional maneuver gear whizzing pass the house, they were heading towards the west of the City. She hurried to the edge of the roof and watched them disappear behind a building, they didn't look like Military Police she thought to herself while she itched the back of my head.

Lorna's thoughts quickly turned to Levi and the others, what have they gotten themselves into this time? She hurried from the rooftop and headed downstairs to the kitchen, but that's when she heard someone banging at the main door of the house. She heard a male's voice shouting from the other side of the door, he was saying open the door while he continued to bang at the door with his fist. She thought for a moment and decided not to answer the door, she had to flee like Levi had told her before he left the rooftop.

Lorna ran to the pantry and opened the door, the rucksack that Levi had packed for her was in there like he had told her. She looked over her shoulder when she heard someone kicking at the door, she quickly opened the secret entrance which was basically the pantry's trapdoor and grabbed the rucksack from the floor. She hung the rucksack over her shoulder and took a lit candle from the kitchen, she then closed the pantry's door behind her. She bolted the pantry door from the inside and moved a barrel behind it, it would keep her safe for now.

Lorna glanced around the pantry and took an oil lamp from the shelf, she then lit it with the candle. She heard a few more bangs at the door while she blew out the candle, she put the candle in her waist jacket's pocket and hurried down the step's of the secret entrance. She closed the trapdoor behind her and listened has the main door to the house was kicked off it's hinges. She heard footsteps running across the wooden floorboards of the room above her and many raised voices, this isn't good she thought to herself while she began to hurry down the secret passage.


	16. Leaving An Old Life Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I was formally known has TheHeartlessNukia, but I'm changing Fanfiction accounts now because I needed a fresh start.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction long ago, I've been reading back through it and I wanted to change my writing style and make it much more long than it once was. I've been playing the AOT video games on the PS4 and my love for then anime has returned, even better now since the final season of AOT is coming out soon.
> 
> This is the last chapter to this fanfction, I will begin rewriting the second part of this story soon.
> 
> -This Fanfiction is based on Attack on Titan: No Regrets
> 
> -This fanfiction is a rewrite.
> 
> -Reviwer's Question - Chapter 8 has a five year time skip, Lorna is age twenty by the end of this fanfiction.
> 
> Keep safe guys!

Chapter 16!

Lorna hurried down the secret passage until she reached the exit, it brought her to the back alleyway of the house. She had to crawl through a medium sized opening into the alleyway, it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences because it was dirty and full of spiders. She looked both ways down the alleyway before she left it, she would have to be careful in case she was spotted by whoever was in the house.

Lorna hurried out of the alleyway and made she way through several streets until she got to the back entrance of local tavern Levi had instructed her to go to not so long ago, she thought it was for the best if she took the long way round in case anyone was watching the house still. She had to knock three times on the back door of the tavern before it was opened, she was greeted by the tarven's owners Richard and Kathleen, they were curious why she was here. She explained to them the reason why she was here, she also told them about what had just happened at Levi's house.

" I'm not sure what is going on though, Levi told me to come here and then before I knew it someone was kicking the door of it's hinges!" Lorna said while she looked both ways down the alleyway. " Can you help me?"

" We know Lorna, it was the Military Police that kicked the door down at Levi's house. " Richard replied, he crossed his arms. " We saw it all from our tavern, I'm not sure what trouble Levi has gotten himself into this time. God forbidden it's nothing too serious, but you are most welcome here. I would advice you to stay low for the next few days though just in case they know your face."

" I see, but are you planning to help me or turn me into the Military Police?" Lorna asked, her grip tightened around the rucksack's bag strap has she looked up at Richard. " My trust levels for people are low right now, it's all very frightening and confusing..."

" Of course we're planning to help you, don't you worry about a thing." Kathleen replied has she stepped through the doorway and then put her arm around her. " We can keep you safe, Levi arrange everything with us."

" But how did he know what would happen?" Lorna asked.

" We're not sure, but I believe that it's a matter we should discuss inside my home." Richard replied with a kind smile. " But come on in before you're seen young lass, we'll take good care of you here!"

" Thank you..." Lorna said.

Lorna was led through the doorway by Kathleen while she told her make herself at home, she then told her she would get her something warm to drinking after she had unpacked her belonging in the room she would be staying in. She thanked them both for their kindness and told them she would help out around the tavern while she stayed with them. Richard then took her for a tour around his tavern and showed her where everything was kept, he ran a very organized tavern.

" Your tarven reminds me of the tarven my parents use to run." Lorna said.

" Oh right, The Red Rat." Richard said.

" Yeah, how did you know that?" Lorna asked.

" Levi told us everything about you, but I knew the Landlord of that old tarven." Richard replied, he rested his hand on her shoulder. " Very nasty business that happened to him, but that's what happens when you mix with the underbelly of the Underground City."

" Did you know my parents?" Lorna asked.

" Sadly no, but let me show you the rest of my tarven." Richard replied.

Lorna was led around the tarven, it was a lot like the old tavern she use to live in when she was child. It was quite nice with a homely feeling to it, a roaring fireplace and curtains hanging over the windows. She already knew the bar area well enough because she had been here a few times with Farlan and Levi, they had used the tavern many times over the years to arrange jobs with merchants. Levi and the Landlord were business associates, they kept each others businesses a float over the years, they had a mutual understanding.

After Richard had shown Lorna around the tavern he took her to the room she would be staying in while she stayed with them, he then offered her a job has a barmaid at his tavern. He said he could do with the help since his last barmaid disappeared without a trance three days ago, she accepted his offer and told him she would start right away after she had unpack her belongings. But he told her to settle into her room first, he said she could start her first shift in a few days time after all of this Military Police business had settled down. He went onto tell her that she would get a good wage and she could join them at meal times, he said she would be part of their family from now on. She thanked him before he left the room, but he told her to come and join them later for dinner because he had many things he wanted to discuss with her.

" I will be down soon, thank you Richard." Lorna said.

" See you in a while Miss Faith." Richard said.

Lorna wrapped her arms around herself while she looked around her new bedroom, it was small and cosy which was a good thing she guessed. It wasn't like her old bedroom back home though, there was a small bed in the corner of the room near the window and a wooden dresser on the other side of the room. She walked over to the room's window and opened it's shutters, she could see Levi's house from her new room. The street was basically empty and quiet, she knew most of the thugs and merchants had decided to flee when the Military Police turned up in the street outside of Levi's house.

Lorna frowned to herself when she noticed that the front door was missing from the house, it wouldn't be long before someone made claim on Levi's house and all of his belongings. She lingered at the window for a moment before she walked over to the bed, she checked what Levi had packed in the rucksack. She opened the bag up and rummaged through it, he had remembered to pack her personal items which meant a lot to her. She didn't have many of her clothes in the bag though, but they could easily be replaced when she received her first wage.

Lorna began taking her neatly folded up clothes out of the bag and then she noticed Levi's little wooden box at the bottom of the rucksack, she wondered if he had packed it by mistake. She took the box from the bag and carefully opened it up, to her surprise there was a bag of gold coins inside the box. This must be the money they were saving up so they could get citizenship in the Upper World, there must be a reason behind why it was in the rucksack. She would find out more when she spoke to the Landlord this evening at dinner, this was confusing.

****************

Time Skip

A month had passed since Lorna had last seen Levi and the others, it felt strange without them around. She missed them dearly and wanted them to come back home, but she had no clue where they were or if they were still alive. She did hear many rumors from customers at the tavern, she didn't know which ones to believe though. She got told by some customers that they had been arrested by the Military Police and others said they had seem them in the Upper World, but she also heard that they had been hung for their crimes.

Lorna ignored most of what she had heard and carried on with her day to day life, she didn't what to think the worse even though she had no idea if they were safe. She just had to hope they were well and that someday she would find them again, but she knew the chances of that were slim. She sighed to herself and picked the wooden tray up from the tavern's bar, but for now she had a job to do. She waited while Richard poured ale into two wooden tankards, he placed them down on the tray and told her they were for the two gentlemen in the corner near the window.

Lorna had to change her appearance slightly just in case she was being watched, she tied her hair up in a tight bun and wore a bandanna over her hair most of the time. She wasn't sure if anyone knew who she was though, she never really left Levi's house unless she had to go to the market with Farlan or Isabel. She also changed her name to Lorraine, it took her a while to get use to her new name though.

Lorna told Richard okay before she walked over to the two men, he then yelled to her that their cheese and bread orders would be with them soon. The tavern was quiet for a change, but it was the afternoon still and that meant there was plenty of time before the evening crowd came in for their nightcaps. She stopped at the table and gave both of the men a smile, she then placed one of the tankards down on the table while she spoke to them in a cheery manner.

" Good afternoon, I will bring your cheese and bread over in a moment gentlemen!." Lorna smiled while she placed the other tankard down on the table. " If you need anything else just ask for Lorraine, please enjoy your time at The Muddy Cat!"

The older white haired man thanked Lorna with a smile, but the other man gave her a smutty look. He was biggish man with a brown beard and thinning hair on his head, he didn't smell pleasant either. She weakly smiled at him and turned away from them, but without warning she felt someone pinched her backside. She quickly turned around and saw the bearded man with his hands reached out towards her, he then tired to pulled her onto his lap. She shooed his hand away from her with the tray, she told him to back off with frown. But all he did was laugh at her and pick his tankard up from the table, he then said something about coming back later to see her after hours.

" Are you mad? That's one of Levi's women!" Said the older man. " Do you have a death wish? You know it would not end well for you my lad if Levi was here, you'd be a dead man walking. Don't you remember that time when he beat that man to a bloody pulp over being double crossed about pay? I'm surprised he was able to walk out of here that day, he was never seen again though which was a bad omen if you ask me!"

" Levi?! No one has heard off him since he was arrested by the Military Police, he's either dead or rotting in a prison cell up on the surface somewhere with Farlan and that little runt girl." Said the bearded man with cruel laugh. " His woman is going to waste down here, it would be a pity to let her live on without some thrills in her dull life."

" Leave the girl alone Son, she's not interested in the likes of you!" Said the order man.

" Shut up old man, I can do what I want in here!" He said.

Lorna's grip tightened on the tray, how dare he say things like that about Levi and Farlan. Also how dare he call Isabel a runt, she's better than all of these big disgusting bruits down here. She was very temped to hit this big oath really hard around his head with the tray, but she was a professorial barmaid and she will not stoop to his level. She hurried over to Richard and slammed the tray down on the bar, he then asked her if she was okay because he just witness her being groped by one of his customers.

" I'll be fine, it's not like I can't handle myself!" Lorna said, she sat at the bar on one of it's stools. " I sometimes forget what customers can be like in taverns when they've had too much to drink, you would think from my previous work experience in taverns from when I was young I would remember stuff like this..."

" I know lass, why don't you go and help Kathleen in the kitchen for a while until they leave." Richard said with a smile. " I'll handle that pest and kick him out if he gets too randy, I can't have one of Levi's friends being harassed by a drunken idiot. I think he would have my guts for garters if he knew and we can't have that now, can we my dear?"

" You're right, he would have cut all of his fingers off by now." Lorna replied with smile. " Thank you Richard, just call me if it gets busy in here."

" I will lass!" Richard smiled.

Richard gave Lorna a wink and told her to be off with herself before he changed his mind, she said fine with a laugh while she slid from the bar stool. She really liked Richard and Kathleen, they were such lovely people. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and helped Kathleen prepare the customer's meals, she said she would serve while Lorna stayed in the kitchen. She told her okay has she began to slice some bread, she then told her another three food orders of cheese and bread with pickles before she left the kitchen.

Lorna took three wooden plates from the side and laid them out on the table, she then began to plate up the food orders. She heard the kitchen's door creek open while she was spooning some pickles out of a jar, it must be Kathleen she thought to herself while she placed two pickles on each of the plates. She continued to prepare the orders, but something didn't feel right. It felt like someone was watching her which was unsettling, she heard the door open wider this time and voices coming from the bar area.

" What's the next order Kathleen?" Lorna asked while she buttered some bread. " I'm nearly done with these three orders, so you can take them out in two minutes!"

Looking over her shoulder when Lorna got not reply her eyes grew wide, it wasn't Kathleen. It was a very tall man with neatly kept blond hair and icy blue eyes, he was also wearing a military uniform. She turned her gaze away from him and continued to prepare the meals for the customers, but she could feel his gaze on her still.

" You shouldn't be back here you know, will you leave please?" Lorna asked.

The man didn't answer Lorna, he wasn't planning on leaving the kitchen anytime soon. She placed some cheese on a plate, she tried to ignore him while she picked the bread knife up from the table. She had to protect herself from him if needed, she was beginning to feel nervous now. Many thoughts ran through Lorna's head while she sliced some more bread from it's loaf, the man could be here to arrest her or he could be a customer who has somehow wandered into the kitchen. She listened to his footsteps while he walked around the kitchen, he then cleared his throat and began to speak to her.

" Forgive my intrusion, but your Landlord said I could find a Lorna Faith in the kitchen." He said.

" That's not my name, you've got the wrong person." Lorna said.

" Come now, I know you're Lorna." The man said. " Lorraine isn't your real name, am I correct?"

" Fine, what do you want?" Lorna asked, she placed the bread knife down on the table and wiped her hands on her skirt while she turned around to face him. " More to the point, can I ask who you are first?"

" Forgive me, I sometimes I forget my manners." He replied while he walked towards her and then held an envelope towards her. " I'm Commander Erwin Smith, the 13th commander of the Survey Corps. I'm here on the behalf of Levi, he wanted me to deliver this to you in person. You have been granted citizenship in the Karanese District, I was told by Levi that your parents lived there before they fled to the Underground City."

" Levi sent you?!" Lorna asked, she took the envelope from his hand and began to open it. " Tell me, is he well? What about Farlan and Isabel, are they well too? Please tell me if they're alive, I've heard so many rumors since they disappeared over a month ago!"

" I can't share that information with you right now, but their health is vigorous and calm if that cures your curiosity." Erwin replied. " But there is something else I need to share with you, this envelope comes with a message directly from Levi. He wants you not to try and contact him or even look for him when you move to the surface, he wants you to cut ties with him all together."

" Oh I see..." Lorna said with disappoint in her voice. " Did he say why he didn't want me to contact him? Surely there must be a reason why he would send me this message, does this message count for Farlan and Isabel to?"

" I can't share that information with you because it's confidential, I can tell it's not the news you desired by the look of disappointed on your face." Erwin replied while he crossed his arms. " But I will let you know if he changes his mind in the future, he's left you quite a large sum of money for your move to the surface which I have in my personal possession. You can choose a future of your own and do anything you please, all you've got to do is stay away from Levi. "

" I see..." Lorna said.

" I will give you an hour for you to gather your thoughts and pack your belongings, it's my duty to escort you through the toll gate." Erwin said. " I will be waiting in the bar for you, please try and not to be too long. I have other duties I need to attend to before nightfall."

" And what if I refuse not to go to the surface?" Lorna asked.

" Then I would bid you a good day and let you get on with your food preparation, it's your choice alone to make Miss Faith..." Erwin replied.

Lorna sighed to herself while she looked down at the envelope in her hand, she couldn't believe that Levi wanted to abandon her after all of these years. But now thinking back to the last day she had seen him he was acting differently and he showed her some form of affection which was rare for him, it must have been his way of saying goodbye to her. Something must have happened to him if he chose not to see Lorna again or maybe this was his plan all along, but she guessed it won't stop her from trying to find him on the surface when she move there. This Erwin Smith couldn't tell her what to do or stand in her way when she was a citizen of the Karanese District, she could play along with him until she was free from his company.

Lorna looked up from the envelope at Erwin and told him she would go with him, but she also mentioned she would like to say goodbye to the owners of the tavern before she left the Underground City. He gave her a nod of his head and left the kitchen, she then hurried to her room to gather her belongings. She grabbed her rucksack from underneath the bed, she quickly folded her clothes and put her personal belongings into her bag. She then took Levi's box from the dresser's bottom draw and put her cloak on before she fastened the buckles on the rucksack. She hung it over her shoulder and left the room, it was now time for her to say her goodbyes to her friends.

Lorna hurried down to the tavern's bar and met with Erwin, he had been drinking a tankard of ale while she had been packing her belongings. She quickly explained to Richard and Kathleen why she was leaving with Erwin, they seemed to accept the news. They wished Lorna luck while she hugged them both goodbye, they told her to send them a letter when she had settled down on the surface. She told them she would write to them immediately when she got an house address, she said goodbye to them again and left the tavern with Erwin.

The toll gate wasn't that far from the tavern, they were there before they knew it. Erwin was met by two uniformed men at the toll gate, they saluted Erwin in the normal solider way and one of the men told him that the staircase was clear for him. Erwin sent the two men ahead of them, he then said that he would like a private word with Lorna before they left the Underground City. She told him fine while she watched the two men run ahead of them, he then gently took hold of her arm and led her up the stone staircase.

" Miss Faith, I have arranged for you to carry on working has a barmaid on the surface." Erwin said while he let go of her arm and continued walking with her up the staircase. " This may come has a surprise to you, but I'm relocating you to the Shiganshina District without Levi's knowledge."

" I thought you said I was going to be living in the Karanese District, why the change of mind?" Lorna asked.

" I think it's for the best, I believe Levi has become someone you wouldn't like to know since the incidence..." Erwin replied.

" What kind of incidence?" Lorna asked with a slight frown. " I thought you said he was okay."

Erwin went onto explain to Lorna what had happened to Levi when he left the Underground City with Farlan and Isabel, he told her that they had encountered a Titan on their first expedition outside of Wall Maria. She listened to every detail he told her about their mission, she couldn't believe that people went outside of the walls and that Titans were real. She always thought Titans were just make believe creatures written in the history books or they were just made up by the government to stop people going outside of the walls, something told her she had a lot to learn about the Upper World. Erwin then went onto tell her that Levi had experienced something tragic outside of the walls that had changed him, he said it would be for the best that she avoid Levi at all costs in the future.

It was strange that Erwin kept discouraging Lorna from seeing Levi, he told her in the tavern that Levi wanted her to cut ties with him and that she wasn't allowed to see him. But now he's telling her to avoid Levi, it was very confusing. She asked him about Farlan and Isabel, he said they were fine and living in a secret location in one of the districts. She was happy to learn that they were both well and safe, she stopped at the bottom of the last staircase that led to the surface. She watched has Erwin began to walk up the last staircase to the surface's toll gate, she took a deep breath before she followed him.

Lorna always thought that Levi and the others would have been walking up these staircases with her when they had got enough money together to move up to the Upper World, it felt scary going up there alone. She didn't really know what she was going to do without them, but she knew one thing that she would do when she settled up there. She was going to find her friends and make sure they all lived together once again.

...To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I have started the second part of this fanfiction on my ff.net account, it's called The Forgotten Wife: New Beginnings.


End file.
